A Tsundere, An Otaku, and A Beauty Pageant
by Dalek Saxon
Summary: Kagami goes to meet Konata at the mall, only to find out that Konata entered her in the local Beauty Pageant. The frustrated and angry Tsundere reluctantly agrees to do it for her because...ehh? Konami? Whatever...anyways... Horray another trash story I've made! As always apologies for Spelling/Grammar mistakes, terrible story, and of course it's Rated T for Terrible! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! I bet you weren't expecting another terrible story were you!? ...well...neither was I...upon packing my stuff I realized I actually got done sooner than I ever would've expected...and have enough free time to write this garbage...which was actually something I wanted to do for awhile...and...honestly...had on my compute for awhile and just now finished it...it's nothing special...just my average filth that would make any professional writer laugh and show to their friends as a joke...

Again before warned that this is pretty damn bad! Chapter 1...total Ruination! oh and I do not own Lucky Star...or Luck to be honest...or even Stars...or anything for that matter...all I own is my stupidity and that's it...

**Chapter 1: Just another trip to the mall!/Just another terrible story for you to disregard!**

"Damn it, she better not be late this time!"

I made a sighing noise as I got off the train at the shopping district. Seriously if she's not there on time I'm just going to go home...and when she gets there and sees I'm not there maybe then she'll understand how I feel when she's just standing there confused and looking around. I mean, really...she calls me up suddenly and says get down to the mall...like it was some kind of emergency...so she better be there.

As I left the train station I started to think about why she called me and wanted to come down to the mall...and alone no less. Best guess...something anime related she wants to buy using my points. Second likely choice...wants me to try on something and cosplay. Another possibility...she wants to spend some quality time with me alone as best friends...doubt it. I mean...I'd actually like something like that...perverted and annoying that she is I'm not completely against the idea...but that's not the reason she called me down...and if it is...then that's not the real Konata...

But still, she said for me to come alone without Tsukasa. That's a rare occurrence...usually she says to bring Tsukasa along...or she comes along because she has nothing to do...but no she specifically asked me to come by myself...I don't know if I should be happy or scared...I'll be cautiously optimistic and hope it's something not so completely stupid...still I know from experience that it probably is something completely stupid.

When I arrived at the mall and went in...I noticed there was more people than usual...something was probably going on. Oh no she called me here for that didn't she? Well...no...I don't see an abnormal abundant of Otaku...so maybe it's nothing like that...hopefully. Still it was rather crowded and getting to where Konata said to met up proved more troublesome then I ever would've predicated. What the hell are all these people doing here? Is there' a fifty percent sale here or something? Oh whatever...I'm sure Konata will inform when I meet with her...

When I arrived at the designated spot I had to correct myself. I'm sorry, not meet with her...when she meets with me...of course how foolish was I to expect her to actually be here when I showed up. I got out my cell phone and looked at the time...it was ten minutes until ten thirty...so maybe I was a little early...but still it would be nice for her to actually be here before I get here...because waiting for someone to show up is always a pain...I'd like for her to actually wait on me instead of me waiting on her...

Some time passed by and of course no sight of Konata. I checked my cell phone again and it was now exactly ten thirty...well...it is kind of unreasonable to expect someone to be here exactly on time...I'll give her a few minutes. After some more time I checked my cell phone again and it was now ten forty five...well...it is pretty crowed in the mall today...and if I had trouble I know she would have trouble due to her small size...in which case I'll give her a few more minutes...and if she is getting caught up by something I hope she's ok...

The next time I checked my cell phone is was past eleven. Well maybe...oh what am I saying I'm being too lenient on that little brat again! Damn it! Fine whatever...if she won't be here on the time she set that's ok with me...I'll just go home and she can do whatever on her own. I took a deep sigh of disappointment...well...disappointment in the sense that I have to go through the crowd again. Then I turned around and started to leave...

"Wait Wait! Kagami I'm here! Don't go!" I heard someone shout with an instantly recognizable tone...oh now she gets here...right when I'm about to leave...of course...

"It's about time Konata..." I said angrily as I turned around to yell at her, "Do you have any idea how long I was waiting..." I continued before I abruptly stopped upon seeing Konata run up wearing...it was...well...it looked like a coach's uniform...the cap, the whistle, the blazer and the sneakers...what...the...hell...

"Yeah yeah...I know...I'm sorry Kagami...I'll explain it later..." She apologized in a typical Konata fashion as she ran up to me...her blue hair and her whistle bouncing as she was running...

"Konata...what's with the...umm...outfit..." I asked curiously as she stopped in front of me...looking at her like she just stole my homework for the millionth time...which made her gasp in realization...as if she forget she was wearing it before looking up at me and smiling her typical cat smile...

"Well because they didn't have a Master or sensei outfit that was in my size..." She answered as she held up a finger...and now that I looked over her outfit more thoroughly...it didn't seem this one fit her probably either as it looked baggy and too big on her...which only made me look at her more disturbed now that I noticed it, "

You know...The East is Burning Red!" She then shouted as serious as she could as she made a ridiculous pose with her arms...which honestly made me want to burst out laughing...but thankfully I didn't as I knew we were in the middle of a packed mall...

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? Don't do something that stupid in a place like this!" I whispered while also trying to sound angry as I grabbed her shoulders and tried to move us both behind some decorative bushes and out of sight...

"Awww...worried about me being late, caring about what I do, and moving me to a more private...I didn't know you cared about me that much Kagamin!" She said in a teasing tone as she moved her hand in front of her mouth as if trying to badly conceal her smirking face...

"Sh-Shut up! Don't joke about things like that!" I replied defensively as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment...and especially don't joke stuff like that when lately I've been feeling...w...weird around you...not in the typical sense...but...s-something more...like there would be no place else I would be instead of right here by you...I...I...shouldn't be feeling that way at all about someone like her...but...it's true...of course I'm not going to tell her...she's the last person I would tell...

"And answer my question damn it...why are you wearing something that stupid..." I asked again wanting to get back on topic as quickly as I could...and away from...th...that topic...

"Oh that's right...I almost forgot..." She said as she balled up a fist and hit it in the palm of her other hand...way to realize something Konata...

"We have to hurry or else we'll be late!" She then said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and started to run, dragging me along...wait what? Now she's worried about being late?

"Huh...Late for what?" I asked confused as I let myself be dragged along...not really caring as I was enjoying the feeling I was getting from her hand holding mine...

"You'll see! If we don't hurry we'll miss our chance!" She answered as she continued to drag me through the crowd of people...great now she's in a hurry to be in time for something...of course...

"You should've thought of that earlier then! Maybe this will teach you not to be late and actually be on time for once!" I pointed out dryly as I hoped this would finally get it through her head to finally be punctual for the first time in her life...

"Hey it's not my fault! Registration took longer than I thought it would!" She replied defensively as she continued to weave through the seemingly endless amount of people...Registration...Registration for what?

"What did you sign up for now!?" I angrily asked hoping she only signed herself up and not me...if she did sign me up for whatever without my permission I swear I'm reporting her as a lost child and have her held here until her dad comes and picks her up...

"What? No I didn't sign up for anything" Well that's a thankful- "I signed you up course!" She said looking back at me with an over excited face with her cat smile reaching both ends of her face...Are...you...freaking...serious...

"Are you kidding me!? What did you sign me up for!?" I asked in a furious shout that probably caught everyone's attention within a fifty kilometer radius, "It better not be some stupid otaku cosplay thing or else I'm going make you do your homework by yourself for the rest of high school!" I then threatened as I started to imagine all the horrific fetish related outfits Konata will undoubtedly try to make me wear...

"No, not this time at least...it's something else...trust me!" Konata answered looking forward again to see where she was going...this time? You've tried before or are going to try again later!?

"Well then what could it possibly-"

"Ta-Da!" She shouted cutting me off as we finally broke through and pointed to a sign that hung gracefully from the ceiling and over a large stage filled with lights, curtains, and other things...

"Twelfth Annual Amateur Beauty Pageant..." I read out load calmly...before the meaning of it finally sunk in which caused me to turn bright red and look at it shocked...

"No! No! And furthermore...No!" I practically shouted as I turned around ready to run for my life before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist...holding me back and preventing me from leaving...

"Oh come on Kagami! Please! You can win this thing! I know you can!" She pleaded making loud fake sob noises as she held me back...what is with her!?

"Why would you even sign me up for something like this!?" I shouted back also wondering why she did this...it's not every day she signs up for stuff like this obviously...so I wonder why she suddenly had the-

"Because of that!" She answered determined as she moved me around and pointed to what looked like the grand prize display...which showed what looked like a whole bunch of Manga...Excuse me!?

"Are you serious Konata!? Some stupid manga you can buy at a store!?" I shouted even more outraged than ever...of course...now it all makes sense...she signed me up to try and win something anime related!

"Not this! This is a limited edition all color set of all the volumes each personally signed by the author and artist along with a cool figure of the main character with an exclusive outfit that will be coming in the next volume..." She explained as she looked it over...almost drooling at the sight of it...I don't care if the paper was solid gold! It's still not worth it!

"Couldn't you just buy that stuff later and get the people to sign it...wouldn't that just be the same..." I asked dryly as I looked at her...trying to convince her of another option...

"No of course not! It wouldn't be the same...like I said before you can't buy that feeling you get when you win something!" She replied dismissing my alternative without a second thought as is typical of her...geez that figures...it can never be easy when it comes to her can it?

"Then you go sign up and try to win it...leave me out of it!" I shouted in return as I turned back around to try and leave again...once again having a pair of arms wrap around my waist preventing me from leaving...

"I can't...there's no way I could win!" Konata said, again making that fake cry...which made me want to leave even more...

"Then that's your problem not mine! You know how self conscious I am about my weight! What makes you think I would even think about entering something like this!?" I forcefully said as I tried to break free from her grip and escape this nightmare...geez when this girl latches on you she really latches on you and won't let go...

"But Kagami...I need you...you're a very beautiful and talented girl...you have much better chances then me!" She then said not with fake sobs but what sounded like a sincere plea for help...and...what she said...made me blush as I stopped struggling and turn my head to look at her...which made relax, take a deep breath, let go, and then take a step back.

"Kagami...I'm not very pretty..." She said calmly and seriously as she looked at me with her green eyes shaking slightly...did...did she really just say that!?

"No! You are...you're very cute...a little perverted and weird...but undeniably cute and adorable..." I said determined as I turned around to full face her...complimenting her...before covering my mouth at what I said and looking away with the blush on my face deepening...

"Kagami...if had darker hair and dark spots under my eyes I'd probably like Watamote..." She said seriously as she continued looking at me...dismissing my compliment and shrugging it aside...wait she just referenced an anime...but...

"Isn't the character's name Tomoko?" I pointed out as I held up a finger...I'm actually correcting Konata on an anime subject...I don't feel happy or victorious...but more or less disturbed...

"Oh ho...good one Kagami...you actually watch the show...I'm very pleased..." She replied clapping her hands as if she was testing me and I passed...great...now I really feel disturbed...

"I...I've just seen a few episodes...it's not like I watch it or anything..." I said trying to defend myself...trying to keep us both separate...her on the otaku side...me on the reality side...

"But you still know the character...and you should know that we're both very similar...and therefore you should know that I'm...just not that attractive..." She said again looking slightly down as if upset but this...

"Y...You are...trust me...you look nothing like her...you have your own brand of cuteness...there are just certain people out there who appreciate your quality of cuteness more than others" I pointed out trying to encourage her...now I really feel awkward...I'm reminding her of freaks and weird people who like girls that look young...

"Yeah it's true I'm a catch for the people with special interests...however they are a small group and are certainly not going to be judges or audience members here..." She pointed out as she held a finger...yeah well she has a point...and I wish she didn't say 'Special Interests'...that just makes things really weird...

"You however...are perfect...got a nice womanly figure...a nice bust for your age...and have a Tsundere personality complete with the pigtails which is always a turn on...you're perfect for this contest!" Konata almost shouted as she looked over my body from head to toe...which made me cover up my chest as it felt like her eyes were just piercing my clothes...

"S-Shut up! Do you want to get slapped now or later! And I'm not a Tsundere and... and besides...there's no way I could win this contest!" I shouted back as I turned around so I couldn't face her as the blush now encompassed my entire face...probably entire body actually...did she really have to say all those things...I...I mean...I'm overjoy...happy...umm...grateful for the compliments...but...she really doesn't have to shout them in the middle of a mall!

"Don't worry...it's an amateur competition...that means you can probably just win with looks alone...all you need to do is just show over your body a little bit and bam...instant victory!" Konata said calmly in return as she waved both her hands as if trying to calm me down...Amateur or not I still probably won't win and...hey!

"Don't talk about my body as if it's your personal play thing and..." I turned around and began to shout back...then I forcefully shut my mouth with my hand as I realized that what I was saying...was not really the right thing to say in front of her...

"And with me coaching you as your manager there's no way you can lose...I mean I practically know all the tricks and tips thanks to all the manga I've read...so winning is guarantee!" Konata responded, thankfully not noticing, not caring, or disregarding my weird outburst...and what? Manager!? Did she list herself as my manager!? Oh Konata you are so dead!

"So what do you say Kagami...Lets go find our Number One!" She cheered, singing at the end as she pointed at the stage determined...yeah...ummm...

"No..." I darkly said as I turned around to once again try to leave...and...once again...felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist...geez persistent isn't she? If only she was this passionate when it came other less stupid things...

"Ah why not Kagami!?" She cried...once again faking it as she kept me from leaving...what do I need to do? Wear a big neon sign above my head that says 'No way had you crazed otaku'?

"Because I have no interest in this, I won't win, and I have other things to do..." I pointed out as I tried to unwrap her arms around me and leave...geez she won't go! This girl really won't give in will she?

"No you don't...if you did you wouldn't have come in the first place..." She said in retaliation...and making a point as I did have nothing to do for the rest of the day, "Besides...you're already registered...might as well try you know?" She finished urging me on...not working the slightest though...

"You signed me up! Without my consent no less!" I reminded her furiously as I was really getting agitated now...I just want to go...leave me along Konata...you've failed and it's time to give up!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry ok...Just do this one thing for me please!" She continued pleading not showing a sign of hindrance in her determination...damn this girl!

"No! Now let go already!" I shouted now really pissed off! I'm about to ready just to pick this girl up and carry her out of her...at least then I won't be near the freaking stage!

"Ok ok ok! what if...I made a deal with you!" She said now trying to bargain with me...oh we've reached that stage of pleading huh?

"What kind of deal could you possible offer!?" I yelled back at her...not really caring what she could give me as I don't really want anything...so her plan has instantly failed...

"Umm...how about I give you half the rewards after you win..." Konata said offering half of the prize I would win if I did go through with it and win...

"You know if I did win I would get all that stuff and I wouldn't give any to you...besides I don't want that crap anyways!" I pointed out before denying her request...still trying to find a way to get away from her...

"Ok umm...how about I let you in my circle of online friends and introduce you to them so we can go on raids together!" She then offered seeming desperate...I don't play those games and I don't want to meet those weird friends of hers...That sounds more like a threat than anything else!

"Don't you freaking dare!" I said threatening her back as I now try as hard as I could to try and break free...and making progress finally as I was about to get her arms off of me..

"Alright fine! I give...I'll do my homework on my own and not copy from yours ok!" She then offered...willing to do something she hated so much...which...actually sounded kind of enticing...as I stopped resisting and turned my head around to look at her...

"You'll do what?" I asked almost in disbelief as the thought of her actually doing her homework for once without copying does sound really nice...

"I'll...I won't bother you this week for homework...no help, no notes, no copying...anything...I'll do it all on my own...ok...deal?" She said softly and reluctantly as she explained the offer in full detail...which made me grin...but...it still wasn't enough...but maybe...

"Two weeks..." I counter offered seriously as I looked at her with my grin...which was now more of an evil grin than anything as I felt I had her wrapped around my finger...and it felt really good..

"What are you kidding me!? That's Brutal!" She immediately responded stunned and offended that I would even say something like that...she's just mad because she knows that I got her...

"Hey you did sign me up with my permission...so this is your punishment...and hey if you don't want the grand prize that's fine by me..." I teasingly said as I closed my eyes and shrugged nonchalantly...taunting her basically because she knew she had no choice but to accept...

"Ahhh! Alright...two weeks!" She said giving in after an aggravated moan...which was like music to my ears...

"Good...I guess I'll do this stupid beauty contest for you then..." I said reluctantly agreeing myself as I still didn't want to do this...but if it's to get her to do her homework by herself...then it's worth it...

"Good now let's go...we have a competition to win!" Konata then said excitedly as it appears her passion returned as she grabbed my hand and started to head to the stage...

"I still don't expect to win..." I pointed out honestly...feeling a sweatdrop appear on my forehead as I let myself be dragged by Konata...even if it was a Amateur Pageant...there was still going to be much prettier girls then my...my chances are slim at best...

"Like I said...with me as your coach and manager...our victory is assured!" Konata said with confidence as she smiled her usual cat smile...there she goes again...not thinking things through and only thinking about how everything's going to go her way...typical Konata...

"Whatever..." I simply said after making a slight sigh of exasperation...she can think what she wants I guess...I'm still not going to win...

"Oh and Kagamin...throughout the course of this competition...can you call me Coach-sama?" She asked as she looked at me...she wants me call her what!? Is she trying to play the role of some wise mentor in a manga or something!? Well think again Konata!

"Absolutely not!" I replied angrily as I looked away from her...it's bad enough that I agreed to this thing...but there's no way I'm calling her that!

"Alright...can you at least call me Master?" She then asked brightly as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes...and with a pervy grin...which made me give a resounding,

"Hell No!"

**What story isn't complete without some whining and complaining!? Author Notes**

Well the song...yes there will be insert songs...although hopefully not every chapter like the other stories...is "Ichiban Ippai" by After School Tea Time and is the opening song for the K-On! movie...and like everything K-On! I hate it with a passion...well if you don't like K-On! why are you referencing it and why did you watch both series and the movie...because I'm stupid...obviously...

Now to be honest...this story was in my idea box for awhile...about a month ago mean and a friend were just joking around and I mentioned this and we brainstormed somewhat and that led to me writing a good chunk of it the next day...then I got lazy and disgusted like normal and threw it aside...then about...two weeks ago I think...in my main story I offered people to suggest an insert song for Chapter 16...something...I believe Gigarot...suggested a song from C3-bu...since I have not seen the show I decided to be a good sport and watch so I know what I'm referencing...I'll get to my thoughts about the show Chapter 16...here's a hint...Gigarot...I'm shaking my fist at you...whether that be a good thing or a bad thing I'll leave that up to you to decide...and anyways...the last episode was a beauty pageant...and...because of that and the overall quality of the show...it lead to certain things which made me think "if they can do it poorly then I sure as hell can too!" and then I finished this...so...yeah...here it is for all to spit on...

The actual structure of this story is...unfortunately familiar...as in its First Person Kagami...like the main story...which I honestly didn't want...but since she's the one actually competing and doing things...I felt I had to make her the first person above all else...other than that the tone of this story is much freaking brighter and laid back than the main story...This is not wangst driven or insane driven like the other stories...no there will be no spinoff and no there will not be undertones or anything else...this is just straight up stupidness...a ten...maybe 15 chapter short story that's quick and easy to read...a light hearted romp more or less...yes it's cliche...yes it's stupid...but you know what...it's easier to write because of it so you know what! ...yeah you're right it is stupid...

You can instantly tell with Kagami's thought process and more positive mood as I made her instantly aware that she has some sort of feelings for Konata...although doesn't know the extent of them...which is really different from the other Kagami whose denser than the wall I'm leaning on right now...this is because it's not really the focus of the story and therefore doesn't need to be drawn out or anything...it's just there and yes it will lead to some pairings and a happy ending...so did I strip them off their complex character layers from the main story or did I inject them with more brain cells so they're not as stupid as the main story...you decide...

Wow I didn't do much complaining as I did explaining the reason as to why this exists and the overall structures and setting...I'm off my game...does it matter...not really as this most likely will be the last thing I ever write...and it's the start of a new story...and yes if it wasn't for the fact that I'm moving to a dead zone with no internet access I probably would continue writing this story just to break up the depressing crap of the Main story and it's spin off...So unfortunately no chapter 2...maybe...if by some miracle I do get a chance to keep writing...Hopefully not...then it will come after the other two stories are updated...which will be in who cares this is the end!

Is it upsetting? not really...because this is trash like everything else...and now if you excuse me I have to return to the garbage can that I belong to...which will be moving across the country weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...hopefully I don't lose any trash...I like trash...anyways...I'm Dalek Saxon...SAYONARA!

P.S. Yes I was obviously referencing the recent anime Watamote (Along with a G Gundam Reference somewhere)...which was a very uncomfortable and interesting show...which makes it good...it's Kurokona except different name...but that's not the point of this P.S...the point of this P.S. is B.S...aka a disclaimer...as in I know people will complain that I may have made Konata a little angsty when she was talking about her looks...well she was faking it...she's was just trying to make Kagami feel bad to do the contest...that's it...she didn't really mean any of it...just trying to make her feel bad ok? OK!


	2. Chapter 2

What? Chapter 2 Already? I'm disappointed…I was expecting updates to your other terrible stories…but no I get this… I hate you…I hate you so much right now more than usual…yes yes thank you I know….whatever…for reasons I get into later…I did Chapter 2 before everything else…good…bad…don't care…does it matter…not really….

Terribleness ensues as things start going downhill with Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack on Tsundere!/Course Clear! Destiny! Go ahead! Launch!**

"Ah so you're Hiiragi Kagami!" The old female attendant said behind her desk as she looked at me surprised...It feels like I've seen her somewhere before...in fact I've seen her a lot...like almost everywhere...who is she?

"Yes that's me..." I confirmed reluctantly with a sigh as I folded my arms...which made her look through the files in front of her...most likely searching for my registration form that Konata filed out and turned in for me...who was currently smiling a huge cat at me...

"I'm surprised you showed up...usually people who have other people turn in the application forms for them don't usually show up..." She said as she thumbed the forms...Yeah I bet...either it's a joke or they just don't show up...

"Oh don't worry...she was going to show up even if I had to take her sister hostage!" Konata screamed confidently as she hit her fist against her chest...yeah threatening to kidnap someone and hold them against their will is something to totally be proud about...

"Don't say something weird like that out loud...I'm sure someone will take that out of context and think you're serious..." I said angrily as I lifted my hand up and lightly conked the top of her head as I felt my right eye twitch. Yeah go tell that to the nice police officer over there...I'm sure he'd love to hear all about your abduction plans...

"Ow...Kagami...come on...we have a special relationship now...so don't be so rough on me ok?" She said pretending to be hurt as she rubbed the top of her...what did she just freaking say!?

"Don't say weird stuff like that either! That was worse than what you said before!" I almost screamed, covering her mouth with both my hands as I felt my entire face heat up in embarrassment...how could she say something like that...well...she's Konata...so maybe it shouldn't be a complete surprise...but why did she have phrase it like that!?

"Mmpf! Mmpf! Ahhh!" She struggled before finally getting my hands off her mouth, "But it's true right...I'm your manager and coach!" Konata said excitedly as she lowered my hands done from her face...keeping hold of them though once they went as far as her short arms could go.

"And not only that but we're best friends right...so we've actually had a special relationship before this if you think about it!" She then said a little softer and much sweeter as she titled her head slightly...which only raised my humiliation as I felt my arms shake and my breathing get louder...Geez! What is it with her! She's just making things worse by the second!

"Sh-Shut up!" I merely shouted as loud as I could, completely embarrassed, "I don't care what you are...you don't go around shouting things like that!" I pointed out with a softer tone... holding fast to my position as I looked at her seriously...trying to move my hands away...although it made her giggle slightly...much to my dismay.

"So cute...if you keep making a face like that...we'll have this thing won by the third round!" Konata said after she stopped giggling, raising my hands back up close to her face and looking at me hopeful as if I was going to win this thing single handedly...seeing her like this...and what she said...sends a bunch of conflicting emotions coursing through me...one part of me ones to scream at her for being her usual over confident self...another part of me wants to hit her for saying that crap in order for me to react this way...and...the last part...from what she said...makes me want to...want to...I...I don't know...

"Ah Hiiragi...here you are..." The lady said as she pulled out the form...breaking my thought train from continuing as she placed it on the table...I bent over and looked at it...and was completely disturbed...I mean...it was barely legible...I'm surprised they even accepted this or even knew it was me...

"Konata...are you sure you didn't fill it out for someone else...because I think the symbol for my name is a little off..." I said a bit annoyed as I pointed to the warped symbol that may or may not be my name...maybe with a little luck I can get out of this on a technicality...although if I had any luck at all I wouldn't be here in the first place...so I wouldn't hold my breath...

"Yeah that's totally you Kagami...I spent all night a few days ago perfecting your name...even trying to copy your handwriting style to uhhhh...make it more believable..." She replied in her usual loud tone before it faded out into a slightly nervous one as she rubbed the back of her head and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. Great...so you spent all night practicing on forging my signature...I'd be more pissed if you were actually successful...instead I'm...well...secretly laughing on the inside...although I can't let her know that...so I contained my giggles and instead looked at her as darkly as I possibly could...

"And here is your contestant number..." The lady said again interrupting us as she held out a laminated slip with a pin in the middle...I took the number and flipped it over to look at it...

"_X_42_S_?" I said out loud as I read the number...what kind of goofy number is that? Does it mean I'm the forty second contestant? Why didn't it just say '42' then...what's with the other letters...and why is it English letters?

"And here is yours...so you can go back stage with her..." She also said as she held out another one to Konata...who quickly took it and pinned it to her coach's outfit...wearing it like a proud badge or a middle...typical...and once again it had something weird on it...

"_X_10_A_?" I said out loud as I read hers as well...seriously what's with the freaky numbers and random English letters? Does the '_S_' mean contestant and the '_A_' mean manager or something...so is she the tenth manger or...whatever this is stupid no matter what...

"Please do your best and try to have fun while you're at it you two!" The lady said probably hoping to inspire us or instill us with some kind of hope...but instead made me want to groan and go home...

"Ohhhh don't worry..." Konata said very playfully and confident as she wrapper her arms around my arm and brought me slightly down to her height as if she owned me...Which was way too close for my comfort, "We're going to win this thing and take home the prize..." She finished as she started heading for the entrance not even waiting for a response...still holding onto my arm and dragging me like a kid on a sugar rush would drag their parent into a toy shop. Geez Konata...you have as much confidence as L*ght at the end of D*ath No*e...and look where that confidence led him...

"H-Hey! Let go of my arm! I don't want to enter back stage like this...this is already weird enough, I don't want to double it!" I demanded forcefully with a stutter as I tried to stop and pull my arm away...but unfortunately no avail...Geez when this girl doesn't want to let go it's impossible to get anything away from her!

"No way! You're not leaving my sight! We're in this together and until the contest is over you're mine!" She answered, shouting in determination as she continued dragging me...You know...I would've thought that if anyone said 'You're mine' to me..I would be so pissed and enraged that violence would be an immediate following...strangely though...I found myself...smiling...ever so lightly but still...I was undoubtedly smiling at what she said...and of course blushing which would have to be like time number five hundred.

I didn't say anything in response...I was too embarrassed or maybe to happy to say anything to her...and instead let myself be dragged by her throughout the back stage dressing rooms. Which was filled with girls...girls I didn't know and girls that were undoubtedly prettier than me...what was Konata thinking dragging me to this...she really can't be that deluded to think I'll win can she? I mean she's a perv so all she had to do is take a three second look around and think to herself, 'Wow...I don't think we can win...all these girls are much more attractive than Kagami..' ...ok that thought really pisses me off!

"Ok this is ours!" She stated as she finished dragging me to a door...although still holding onto my arm...seriously does she think I'll run off or something? Anyways...the door had the number '_X_42_S_' on it...clearly meant to be mine...seriously what is up with that weird number?

"Ok...that was nice of them to let me have my own dressing room..." I said a little surprised as Konata opened the door and then led me inside...which looked very fancy and elegant...lotions, perfumes, flowers, clothes, and a mirror along with a lot of other things...which was impressive to say the least...I mean my room isn't exactly a home beauty salon for extravagant girls with ten thousand different fragrances...but even I know when I'm looking at a five star thing when I see it...

"Geez who did you have to black mail to get this room!?" I asked completely surprised they gave someone like me this room...seriously this is for an amateur competition? It makes me wonder what they do for the professional shows! They probably get rooms entirely made out of solid gold or something...

"I pulled as many strings as I could...nothing less for my Kagamin~" Konata said playfully as she rubbed up against my arm...which started to make me shake uncomfortably...What strings did she pull, how did she pull them, did she really have to put it like that, why does she have to rub up against me with her soft skin, and ahhhh!

"S-Stop it! Let go of me already...we're here so you might as well get off!" I ordered as I once again failed to try to detach myself from her...the longer she's holding on to me...the worse my situation's going to get!

"Wow didn't know you and the chibi were that close!" I heard a rather high pitched annoying voice say...which made me turn around to see Kusakabe standing right outside our door...smiling like she usually does...see I knew it would only make my situation...wait...

"What are you doing here!?" I asked angrily as I still continued failing at getting away from Konata...which made her point to a spot on her shirt and...you've got to be kidding me...

"_F_91...are you serious?" I asked after I read the number...wait what the hell...she has a different weirder contestant number than I do...

"Oh yeah I'm in this thing as well Hiiragi..." Kusakabe blurted out much to my dismay as I made an aggravated moan...seriously...she's in this stupid contest as well...why in the hell did she sign up?

"Well it's a waste of time because me and Kagami are going to win this thing blind folded...so you might as forfeit now..." Konata replied in a mocking tone before I could say anything back...which made me groan again and place the palm of my free hand against my forehead in disgust...Yes Konata...brag about how you're already going to win even though the damn competition hasn't even started yet...

Kusakabe blinked a few times in surprise before bursting out laughing...which honestly irritated me...yeah I know we're going to lose but you don't need to laugh and be a jerk about it! If Konata wasn't holding onto me right now I think I would walk over to you and smack you...and what are you laughing about? You've got a less chance of winning than I do...and I have a next to zero chance of winning...

"No No...I honestly don't have any intention of winning...I'm just in this thing to beat Minegishi..." She explained as she waved her hand up and down dismissively...wait...

"Huh?" I said confused...at the same time as Konata did...so we said in Unison...which made us look at each other for a brief second before looking back at Kusakabe...

"Oh yeah she's in this contest as well!" She further elaborated as she held up a finger...great... "In fact here she is right here..." She then said as she reached over out of our sight and drag over the embarrassed girl...

"Hello Hiiragi-chan...let's do our best ok?" She said nervously as she waved introducing herself then wishing me luck immediately afterwards...and unfortunately it was true...I looked at her shirt and it said '_RX_-0'...again with the freaky numbers!

"Yeah...sure..." I reluctantly said as I half heartedly gave a thumbs up, "Wait why did you even sign up!?" I then asked wondering why the hell she signed up...what does she have to prove? She doesn't seem like the person who would do something like this!

"Oh...Minegishi and I have a bet going on that whoever wins gets three wishes from the loser..." Kusakabe answered for her as she wrapped an arm around her neck, grinned at me, and then winked...which made Minegishi get a sweat drop on her forehead...That's probably the stupidest thing I've heard all day...well...second stupidest thing I've heard all day...right after Konata and her manga desires...

"I...see..." I said while my eye started twitching now...wishing for them both to leave...

"As long as you both know whose going to win then that's ok with me!" Konata added smiling her usual cat grin at them...which made them smile back...

"Oh yeah we don't really care about you two...so do whatever you want..." She affirmed unfortunately giving into her whims...great I'm so happy they're going to leave us alone...I don't feel like competing against those two...so as long as they're more or less competing with themselves then whatever...

"Well...we got to go find our rooms...take care you two..." Minegishi said politely as they both turned around and started to leave...thankfully I might add...

"Bye...good luck you two..." I said waving goodbye to them with my free hand hoping they did their best...which made Konata make unpleasant grown, "What?" I asked a little darkly as I looked at her...hoping she wasn't going to say anything to bring them back or worse...

"Don't wish them luck! They're the enemy...you should be focused on beating them!" Konata answered looking at me as if I just robbed her of her favorite cosplay outfit...oh god please tell me she's not going to be one of those super serious 'Win no matter what' people...

"Relax...I was just being polite...they're not going to win...and we're not going to either so it's not like it matters..." I explained as I gave a sigh of disappointment...hoping she wasn't going to turn out like that...

"Yeah you're right...we've got this thing so in the bag the prizes might as well be on my shelf right now...so you might as well wish them luck..." She responded playfully as she titled her head...well she's not super serious about this...but once again super confident...did she even hear a word I said? Probably not...

"Great...can you please let go of me now...you've held onto it for so long I can't feel my arm anymore from the lack of blood circulation..." I asked her as I just wanted my arm back now...it wasn't that I wanted her it was because I was more or less afraid of anyone else seeing us...

"Wow Izumi-Sempai...you're in this contest as well!?" A very loud excited person said from the doorway again...which made me look up to see Tamura-san...great another one...we really need to close that door and...oh god please no...don't tell me...

"Not exactly...Kagami is the one competing...I'm just managing her as her coach..." Konata answered even more excited and happier as she still held onto my arm...which wasn't bothering me at the moment because I was desperately looking over her shirt and sure enough there it was...'_X_09_A_'...and sure enough it was another weird number..wait...it's one number behind Konata's...so...

"Wow so you had the same idea I had..." Tamura-san replied with a grin as she took a step to the side and let someone walk up next to her...that person being Patricia-san...and yes...plain as day...right in the center of her chest...'_X_56_S_'...why does life hate me so?

"_Hello! Everyone!_" Patricia-san shouted in English as she waved over and over again...although instantly Tamura-san covered her mouth up and held her arm down...

"I'm managing for her...and together we're going to win!" Tamura-san then said still covering her mouth and holding her arm down...a sweat drop appearing on her forehead...great birds of a feather flock together I guess...but wait...this is a Japanese Beauty Pageant...I don't think foreigners are allowed...

"Wait this a Japanese Beauty Pageant...I don't think foreigners are allowed..." Konata pointed out repeating what I just thought...wow Konata...you actually impressed me a little that you came to the exact same idea I did...well...I guess I shouldn't be too impressed...she filled out the application and it probably said in the restrictions 'No Foreigners Allowed'...

"Even if I'm not praised, as long as today is here I can make as many chapters as I want entitled 'Dreams'!" Patricia-san sang out loud as she stuck her fingers in her ears...as if pretending she didn't hear what I said and going off into her own fantasy world...wait I think I've seen that show before!

"I don't know what you're talking about...Tamura Hiyori here is Japanese citizen...so there's no problem here..." Tamura-san said with a grin and a wink as she pointed to Patricia-san...oh I get it...you registered her under your name to get her in...I'd say that was clever...but I don't think you're going to make it past the first round since she's clearly American...and especially if she goes around speaking fluent English like a natural American would...

"Oh ho...clever tactic...and may I assume that you two are splitting it fifty-fifty?" Konata asked deviously as her eyes narrowed and looked at them with a grin on her face...as if enjoying the deception...

"Of course...it's a part of our agreement..." Patricia answered which made Konata giggle evilly for some reason...which made me feel even more uncomfortable since she was still holding onto my arm...

"I'm surprised you're here with Hiiragi-sempai though...why did she agree to this...is she secretly a fan or something?" Tamura-san then asked as she titled her head at me...wait what?! She thinks I'm like them...hell no! I'm not an Otaku! I wouldn't agree with this in a million years if it was for something as stupid as that!

"No me and Kagamin have a different understanding..." Konata slyly said with a wink as she tightened her grip around my arm and placed her head against me...which made me start to sweat and shake...Did she really have to say something like that!?

"Oh...I get it...then I guess we'll leave you two with your understanding then..." Patricia-san jokingly said as Tamura-san tried to contain their giggles before they both turned around to leave...oh please tell me they're not thinking what I think they're thinking!

"Wait please it's not what you-"

"Good luck you two...you'll need it because Kagami and I are going to win with all our hands tied behind us!" Konata shouted cutting me off before I could explain myself...and only making my situation worse...

"Oh I think we'll be fine...good luck to you as well..." Tamura-san said as she waved goodbye to us...Patricia-san doing the same before they both left...not giving me a chance to explain myself...wonderful...

"This is perfect...we have our rivals now...and not only that...evil rivals since they're breaking the rules...oh this is just couldn't possibly get any better!" Konata said excitedly after they left...looking at me with her fierce green eyes...which seemed to have fire in it since they were so intense...although I was more concerned about what she said before...

"Konata...why did you have to say something like that?" I asked disturbed and concerned as I looked over to her hoping she'd give me some kind of mercy...which made her look back at me baffled and not grant my wish...

"What are you talking about...you said it's polite to wish people luck...I mean you did it yourself before...besides like you said...they need all the luck they can get since we're going to win..." Konata answered confused as she continued looking at me in bewilderment...which made me sigh in defeat since she didn't know what I was talking about...and I really don't want to bring it up myself...

"It's nothing nevermind..." I said giving up and putting my free hand to my forehead again...today is just not my day...although it hasn't been from the start...

"Ok...well...take off your clothes now..." Konata then said as-

"Excuse me!?" I immediately shouted in disbelief as I looked at her like she just came from another planet...she wants me to what...and ...right now? What...Is...Has she completely lost her mind now!?

"The pageant is about to begin...and you can't go out in your casual clothes...you need to go out in something fancier..." She explained as she smiled at me...thankfully her normal catgrin and not her perverted grin...oh ok...I guess that makes sense...I thought she wanted-

"Plus I want to take a good long look at you and your body...to see what I'm working with you see..." She then added as she now looked at me with her perverted grin...nope nevermind...this was going where I think it was going...

"Absolutely not! You sound like a perverted old man!" I denied furiously with a blush appearing on my face as I...once more...tried to detach this poke'perv off of my arm...and again...to no avail...

"Geez I was just kidding Kagami...I was trying to calm your nerves with a joke..." She said with a giggle as it seems that she seemed to increase her grip on me...the more I resist the more squeezes...what is she...a snake?

"W-Well still! Don't joke about stuff like that! Ever"! I shouted as I looked away not wanting to show my blush to her...even though she's seen me blush before...don't judge me!

I'm sorry...I promise I won't watch...but I'll still decide what you wear and I have to see how it looks when it's on you..." She said seriously as she finally loosened her grip on my arm which made me relax finally...ok now she's being serious...and she apologized...so...I guess this is ok now...

"Fine fine...but do me a favor and shut the door...I obviously don't want other people seeing me..." I asked nicely as I pointed to the door with my free hand...not really concerned about other people seeing more but more concerned about seeing more familiar faces...I don't want my sister to appear at the door and say she's competing as well...

"Ok Kagami..." She agreed sincerely as she finally freaking let go of my arm and went to the door...although when she went to it to close the door she stood in the middle of the hallway and then looked surprised as she looked down one end...

"You've got to be kidding me..." She said to herself darkly as her mouth gaped slightly open...which made me walk up to her...curious to see who it was...great is freaking Yutaka competing or something...although when I entered the hallway and looked down...I was shocked as well...

"Are you freaking serious..." I said more dry than Konata as I looked at the pink haired girl with glasses coming down the hallway...the person I instantly recognized to be Takara Miyuki...the prettiest girl in our school...and she was wearing the number '00_W_0' on her shirt...the weirdest number yet and unfortunately meant that...she was competing as well...

"Oh...Kagami-san...Konata-san...you two are in the competition as well..." She asked politely as she ran up to us...tilting her head and smiling...which left both Konata and I speechless as we nodded slightly together to answer her question...

"That's wonderful...I wish you two the best of luck and hope we all have a good time in the pageant..." She said ever so sweetly as she moved around us and walked way...leaving the both of us behind as we watched her walk away...still in complete shock...

We've lost...It's over before it even began. I knew I had no chance of winning but...now it's even worse. There's no way I can go up against her! She's probably walking off to get the award beforehand so she won't have to go get it after the pageant when she wins! Seriously...of all the people to enter the competition...why her? She belongs in the professionals...not this...and Konata knows it since she's reacting the same way as me...I think she finally gets it now...our hopeless situation...

"Kagami...this...this contest...just got a lot harder..." She eventually said as she was about out of sight...gee...you think?

"Did you give up? Can I go home now?" I asked dryly...my defeat just walked right past me...I don't feel like doing anything but going home now...

"Are you crazy! Of course not! The final boss just appeared! We can't run away now! We need to pull together and give it everything we've got! It's going to make our victory all the more sweeter when we win!" She shouted her confidence back as she hit her chest and looked at me with her usual grin...Konata...I find your incredible determination and pride stupid and unnecessary...although it always amazes me how strong you even if the odds are hopeless...

"Ok...Alright...I guess we can still try..." I said with a smile deciding to go along despite the fact that the winner just talked to us...I mean we won't win...but it makes her happy that we at least try...and...I guess that's good...still though...

We are so doomed...

**Short Chapter Short Story Long Authors Notes.**

Well the insert song in this chapter is "Missing Link" by Novels...I think...which is the Second OP to Tiger and Bunny...a show that coincidentally is shortly going to pass Lucky Star in terms of story count...which makes sense since that show is awesome...

And man is this story full of stupid pointless references...first off the title is a play off of "Attack on Titan" which is a show I've recently started watch and am enjoying the hell out of...and yes...everyone's Contestant are Gundam model numbers...Kagami's is X42S which is the Destiny's Model number from SEED Destiny;...hence the reference in the title...Patricia's is the X56S which is the Impulse...again from SEED Destiny...Konata's is X10A which is my favorite Gundam of all time the Freedom from SEED...Hiyori is X09A which is the Justice...again from SEED...Miyuki's is 00W0 which is the Wing Zero's model number from Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz...Misao's is F91...which is...well Gundam F91 from the Movie F91...and Ayano is RX-0 which is the Unicorn Gundam from Gundam Unicorn...no these numbers have nothing to do with nothing and is just my way to show what a big Gundam fan boy I am... "Geez Dalek Saxon...why don't you just shut up and make a Gundam Fan fiction since you love it so much and quit bothering the Lucky Star Genre..." ...yeah you're right I should...but I would suck there too...

Speaking of Gundam...it's the reason I wrote Chapter 2 right now instead of later...Gundam Build Fighters put me in such a good mood along with Valvrave Season 2 and the announcement of the Master Grade Gundam X that there was no way I could write for either the main story or the Spinoff...I was just too darn happy! So I decided to quickly write this crap to at least make some progress...even if a lot of things are complicated now...besides this Chapter didn't mean much as it just served to introduce the Competition...AKA Misao And Ayano...who in this story I call by their last names because...ehhhh...I don't know...Patricia...yes I was in such good a mood I decided to add my least favorite character in and...of course...Miyuki...the final boss according to Konata...didn't know if I should add Yutaka or Minami...since I really don't know how to add them or if I should add them...and if I did they would have a stupid reason like Ayano and Misao...so maybe it's a good thing they haven't shown up...I mean it would be easy...so I don't know...

When will Chapter 3 get here...I dunno...if my good mood keeps on going with Episode 3 of Gundam Build fighters and Valvrave Episode 2...or 14 technically...then maybe next week...I don't know...I really should write for the other stories...I mean I know I want to abandon them and forget about them...but I know I would piss people off so unfortunately I can't...whatever...things will happen when they happen...

Until then...or whenever...I am Nu Gundam...I mean...Dalek Saxon...Sayonara!

P.S. I hope everyone knows what girl I'm talking about at the beginning...that kind of old lady whose like everyone in the Anime...who is she? Does she have a name? I'm curious to know since she might appear later and if she does I have to know her name!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Episode 3 of Gundam Build Fighters everyone! And because of it...it put me in such a good mood that I wrote this piece of vomit...don't you just feel special!? Yes...you are special...you're the subject of my delightful trash that I wrote very fast on a whim...happy? Yeah neither am I!

So without further to do...Gundam Build Fighters Episode 3...I MEAN...Chapter 3...yeah...

**Chapter 3: And So it Begins!/Course Clear, X20A Strike Freedom...Please Launch!**

"So...how do I look?" I finally asked after I made sure that everything was right...which made Konata turn around to look at me...which instantly made her scream very loudly

"It's perfect!" She shouted with a thumbs up as she ran up to me...looking like she was going to tackle me...to which I held out my hand, caught her by her forehead, and stopped her advance...

"Geez calm down...it's just a casual outfit...nothing to lose your mind over..." I said dryly as I looked down at my outfit...a small purple skirt that barely went past my thighs, black leggings thankfully going up to my thighs, a white button up long sleeve shirt with vertical purple stripes, a small red tie going around my shirt collar, black ribbings tying up my pigtails instead of my usual ones, and dark purple high hells...because of course...seriously what's with this outfit...

"Ok...why couldn't I just wear my normal clothes and my normal shoes..." I asked dryly as I lowered my hand expecting some stupid kind of response like 'Because it will be just enough fan service to catch everyone's attention.' ...so I don't think me asking why is going to change anything...but seriously I would've liked to at least wear my normal shoes...I'm not really a high heel girl and these things are really uncomfortable...

"Because this just looks so much better! I love how it looks on you!" She shouted as she jumped at me and hugged me by my neck...hanging on me like a leach...saying something completely embarrassing...

"R-Really..." I asked softly with a blush on my face which made her look at me with her cat smile...a very confident 'I won' sort of smile which sort of pissed me off. "I...I mean...get off me gramps!" I then shouted as I thankfully managed to detach her from my neck with ease...rather surprising since she normally won't let go so easily...probably because the competition is going to start and she doesn't have time to force herself on me...thank god...

"Oh yeah...the skirt is form positioned well enough that it can show off your hips, not to mention short enough to expose your great legs...which even though is covered up by the leggings still is eye catching...the shirt is rather plain but that's what I was going for so we couldn't reveal everything...I mean we have to leave things up to the imagination...unfortunately though since it's button upped it's a little too form fitting which shows off your great figure, slender arms, and slightly busty chest...which is something I wanted to hold off until the third round but unfortunately your body is so good I guess there would never be a way to conceal it...and of course the red tie just adds a whole extra layer of cuteness...and then also symbolizes your beauty and your strength...the two things I'm banking on to win this thing! To sum it all up though...it's not even round one and you already look like the girl of my wildest fantasies...you look that good Kagami!" She explained elaborately as she pointed and looked over my body in great detail...which...was...astonishing...

I stood there with my mouth gaping open looking at her in shock...a deep blush quickly encompassing my face...she...did she...really mean all those things...has she always seen me in that light...or...is she just messing with me to get me motivated for the competition...I...I don't know...and either way I can't say anything as I'm still beyond flustered...so I just continued to stand there and look at her...starting to shake and sweat nervously...which made her look back at me confused...

"K-Kagami? Can you see me? My nails steeped in fresh blood! Kagami! Say something!" Konata asked concerned before...singing for some reason...then getting frantic as she waved a hand in front of my face...which didn't elicit any kind of response from me as I was still trying to control my embarrassment...which in return made her put a finger to her chin as if thinking something over...before snapping her fingers and smiling as if coming up with an idea...

"Oh and high heels are just standard...you're supposed to wear them...it's like an unwritten rule..." She then said explaining why I was wearing these uncomfortable shoes...wait...huh?

"Well it's a stupid rule! Seriously how can anyone stand wearing these things for long periods of times...it's infuriating!" I responded angrily feeling my face cool down as I looked down at my feet and shifted them to try and find some way of easing the discomfort...I mean I know they're suppose to look good...but can't they look good and not hurt like hell either!? Seriously!

"Good to have you back Kagami..." She said happily as she grabbed my hand...which made my face heat up once again...after what she said any physical contact from on is going to be a little unnerving, "Now let's go!" She shouted as she started to drag me along...making me walk in these torture devices known as high heels...

"H-Hey! Take it easy! I don't want to be in pain for the whole day!" I shouted angrily as she was dragging me a little too fast which of course was not good on my feet...which made her giggle and look back at me with her usual cat smile...

"Oh ok Kagami...I understand...I'll be gentle...: She said in a low seductive tone as she winked at me...which my blush deepen...S-Seriously...every...freaking...time...d oes she have some sort of written contract that says 'Embarrass Kagami Hiiragi at every possible chance'! I mean come on!

"S-Shut up! H-How many times do I have to tell you not to say things like that?" I shouted in return as I looked away to embarrassed to even keep eye contact with her anymore...which made her giggle again and thankfully slow down...which meant less stress on me...thank god...I guess joking aside she understands that I can't be foot sore throughout this competition...I guess she isn't entirely cruel...

When we reached the stage entrance it was behind a curtain and was surrounded by tons of girls...presumably all competing. I eventually caught glances of Kusakabe, Minegishi, Patricia-san, Tamura-san, and of course Miyuki-san...who were all surrounded by other competitors...although interestingly enough all the people surrounding Miyuki-san were giving her nasty glares...either our of jealousy or anger...they I'm sure they know as well as I do she's probably already got the winner's trophy in her room...so what's the point of even trying to compete...

I went over to the edge of the curtain and peaked out onto the stage and out at the people facing the stage...there was an immense crowd of people...I would at least say a couple thousand...most likely exceeding this mall's occupant limit...although I'm sure no one cares about that...and of course most of them were male...although interestingly enough...there was a large group of girls surrounding a small table that slightly raised above the crowd was close to the stage...which three guys sat at with some microphones and papers in front of them...I'm assuming it's the judges table...and sure enough one guy...who looked very familiar...reached out and grabbed the microphone...bringing it to his face...

"Testing...Testing...One, Two, Three...alright! Everyone...welcome to the Twelfth Annual Amateur Beauty Contest!" The Guy greeted cheerfully before standing up...hey wait I do know him! He goes to our school! "I'm one of the judges Minoru Shiraishi...and joining me today is..." He introduced himself before pausing...as soon as he did the other man stood up...with a ridiculous hair style and a stupid hat...not to mention a beyond weird outfit...

"I'm Meito Anizawa! Owner of Local Anime, Manga, and Video...and I'm proud and honored to be here at this event!" He shouted as loud as he could...before suddenly putting his foot on the table, "It does my heart good to see young ladies of all ages competing in this event...they truly have the fighting spirit and can hold their heads up high and call themselves Japanese Women!" He then shouted even louder as he held up his fists in determination...looking like he was about to cry at how emotional he was...hoping to stir up some kind of applause...although the only thing I heard was a few uncomfortable coughs...although Minoru started clapping to cheer him on...though the other judge just kind of inched away from him...I can understand his thought process and ...hey he actually looks really good...fancy and has a certain imposing aura about him...

"Thank You Anizawa..." He thanked generously as the crazy man thankfully sat down, "Then our final judge...well...was suppose to be Akira Kogami...but...due to certain unknown circumstances...she couldn't appear...so in her stead please put your hands together and welcome our replacement judge and our final jud-

"Daisuke Ono..." He introduced himself...cutting Minoru off as he stood up...and then...for some reason...getting a rose out from his illustrious jacket... "At your service..." He then said pleasantly before taking a sniff from the rose...and as soon as he did that all the girls around the table freaked...making high pitched squealing noises and even some of the girls who were competing were screaming...I guess I know why the group of girls around the table are here...and why some of the people are competing...

"Darn it...If I knew he was going to be here I could've brought some things for him to sign...what rotten luck!" Konata said angrily and frustrated as she crossed her arms and looked down as if someone threw mud on her shorts...oh get over yourself Konata...yes I know it's Daisuke Ono...Itsuki from Haruhi...but I'm sure you'll get a later chance some other time...so you'll be fine...

"...Shouldn't you be off in a recon corps somewhere getting smashed by Titans..." Minoru then said a little darkly obviously not pleased by him cutting him off...or just not pleased with him in general...

"Heh...Shouldn't you be out trying to get work as a Voice Actor..." He replied as he tossed the rose out into the crowd...where upon the group of girls jumped for it and started attacking for it like rabid dogs going after a scrap of meat...geez there's fan girl...and then there's stupid...and that was just desperately unnecessary...

"I told you I'm a late bloomer! I'll find my break out role one of these days...You'll see! I could one of greatest late voice act-"

"Don't we have a pageant to get to?" Ono said loudly cutting him off as he raised his hand and moved it through his hair for some reason...which again caused all the girls to scream loudly...then after that he finally sat down with a smile on his face...

"Well...yeah...and...ughh...fine...anyways...let the pageant begin!" Minoru angrily agreed as he groaned and finally announced the start of the pageant... "And we'll start with the introduction round...so would contestant _RX_-78-2 please come to the stage..." He then said beginning the round and also announcing the first contestant...what the...what kind of number is that? Is today 'Freaky Number Coding' day or something?

Whatever...the first contestant went up...and they put her image on the screen with statistics...including her measurements which made me a little scared because I know Konata probably exaggerated mine..or worse...got them exactly right...that would be even creepier. Anyways...when she walked up they asked her to introduce herself...her age, her likes, dislikes, and any other usual information along with anything else that would help her win the competition...then the judges made some weird comments and then she had to leave the stage...then they called the next where the same thing happened...and this went on for awhile until eventually they reached someone we knew...

"Alright next up is _X_56_S_ Tamura Hiyori..." Minoru called after he flipped through some of his papers...which brought up a picture of her, her name, and her statistics on the big screen...the name that Patricia-san registered under as she walked up to the entrance with the actual Tamura-san...then they stood at the entrance for a bit...I guess Tamura-san was giving her some last minute advise or preparation...then she quickly rushed onto the stage...running in a weird way...although when you're running in high heels I guess that's to be expected...

Her close were beyond casual...they were also loose and kind of big...her sleeves dragged down along with her shorts...and because of how she was running everything was bouncing around and...oh I get it...you're trying to use your chest to get the attention of all the guys around...yeah news flash a lot of girls tried that before and it didn't do anything...nice try though...maybe next time you'll move in a way that exposes your butt more...that might be an eye catcher because at least no one tried that yet...so guess what...what you're doing...is pointless!

"Hello...I am Pa-...Tamura, Hiyori! I am fifth teen years old and I'm a first year student attending Ryōō High School. I love anime, manga, and games...my favorite color is red and my favorite season is fall...I also dislike school, books, and swimming...it's very nice to meet all of you!" She greeted as politely as she could...using the best Japanese she could possibly muster...although still sounding a bit off at points unfortunately for her...and as soon as she introduced herself the people looked at her a little confused...especially since she almost called herself by her actual name instead of her fake one...

"Wow you're that old and you already have that kind of bust...very impressive..." Minoru commented without giving it a second thought...which made Patricia-san smile...although the other judges weren't too impressed...

"Miss...Tamura-san was it...are you really Japanese..." Ono asked with doubt as he looked over the paper...which caused Patricia to sweat a bit...yeah that didn't last long...you're about as Japanese as I am American...

"The rules state no foreigners and this competition doesn't appreciate fraud Miss Tamura-san...I'll personally throw you out myself if this is true!" Anizawa shouted angrily as it looked like she was about to burst into flames at any second...which made Patricia-san even more nervous...well time to throw in the towel you two...I don't know what you two were thinking coming up with this stupid idea...

"Well Actually...I'm actually half Japanese...my father was American...but I can assure you that I was born in Japan, raised, and still live in Japan...so that's probably it..." Patricia-san answered rubbing the back of her head hoping that excuse works...'Probably'...yeah great way to end it...you 'probably' won't make it to next round...how about that?

"Oh...that explains it then...my apologies then Miss Tamura-san...you may go now..." Ono then said with a smile as he titled his head...which made a few girls in the audience faint...oh get over yourself people...and as soon as he said that Patricia quickly turned around and rushed off the stage as fast as she could...hugging the real Tamura-san who was just off stage and taking deep breaths of relief...great I guess you made it through the introductions...but all they need to do is do a background check...when you do that you're doomed...

"Al-Alright...next up is _F_91...Kusakabe, Misao..." Minoru then said as he once again shifted through his papers...and like before her statistics popped up on the screen along with a picture...and as soon as he called Kusakabe rushed up to the entrance...for some reason dragging along Minegishi...when she reached the entrance she let go and turned around...making a cheeky grin and saying a few things that I couldn't hear...then she turned around and rushed up to the stage as fast as possible...her casual grey shirt and blue shorts flapping around as she ran...talk about boring and dull...there's casual and then there's putting people to sleep...geez...

"Hey everyone! I'm Kusakabe Misao! I'm Seventeen years old and I'm a senior at Ryōō High School. I like playing games...even though I suck at them...my favorite color is orange and my favorite season is summer because I just love going outdoors and doing things! I also hate studying and especially school! I'm in this to beat Minshi no matter what to win our bet! So cheer me on to victory everyone!" She screamed loudly wasting no time as soon as she entered the center of the stage...which sort of caught the judges off guard a little bit...over energetic and random as usual Kusakabe...and way to go mentioning your goal this early...that will really make you look...wait...'Minshi'...who the hell is that? Minegishi? Are you doing this on purpose or are you naturally this stupid!?

"Ah I think I've seen you before...you in my next door class...it's good to see you out like this and I'm interested to see how you'll do in this competition..." Minoru commented, intrigued by her as he put a hand to his face...yeah if you knew her better I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that...

"She certainly has the energy...but doesn't quite have the personality...hopefully she'll be able to fix herself later in competition..." Ono added as he folded his hands in front of his face looking at her like he was staring through her...geez at least he's honest...

"A background character has little hope in this competition! But who knows...maybe she might overcome something and surprise us later!" Anizawa wrapped up as he held a finger in front of his face for some reason before pointing at her slowly...can we say creepy? ...good!

"Hey! I need more enthusiasm than that! How else can I beat Minshi without your support!" Misao shouted, once again getting her opponents name wrong...apparently she's not too please with her report and looked like she was going to storm the judges table and deck one of the judges...yeah do it...maybe when the police show up to arrest you they'll cancel this pageant and I can go home...

"Thank you for your time...you may go now..." Ono said as he gracefully gestured his hand for her to leave...which made her grumble and turn around...practically stomping off the stage...when she left she started making weird faces at Minegishi as if trying to curse her or throw her off balance...

"Ok...next up is _RX_-0...Minegishi, Ayano..." Minoru said, calling out the next person without a second to spare getting the picture and statistics on screen...even though she was right there she took a few seconds before getting on the stage because it looks like Kusakabe was too busy trying to prevent her from going...in the terms of your bet...isn't that cheating? oh whatever...I don't care...anyways she eventually made it past her and entered the stage...

When she reached the center of the stage she looked around and blushed slightly before looking down at her simple one piece white dress with a pink over shirt...before looking back up with a smile. "H-Hello...I'm Minegishi, Ayano...I'm seventeen years old...a senior in Ryōō High School...and...and I like cooking...reading and spending time with people I care about...I...my favorite color is brown and my favorite season is spring...I...I dislike studying, school, and mean people...and...I'm...I'm here to be Kusakabe...so please...everyone...lend me your strength...thank you!" She introduced completely nervous before bowing sincerely which made the judges look at her a bit confused and at the same time interested...

"Ah the other girl from the same class...and it seems we have a rivalry going on here...this could prove to be an interesting pageant in things heat up between them!" Minoru said...again putting a hand on his chain...although this time he was leaning forward even more invested than before...

"How very unique...this one has a better personality than her rival...but lacks the energy...this will make for an excellent battle..." Ono agreed as he once again put a hand and moved it through his hair...again causing girls to scream...

"Another background character shows her face but is exactly opposite to the one before her...quite the sight to see...I can't want to see more..." Anizawa said seriously as he looked down and put a fist to his forehead trying to be dramatic I guess...

"T-Thank you...I hope we have an excellent pageant..." Ayano thanked before running off stage as fast as she could...not even waiting for the judges to dismiss her...although when she left she had a bit of applause compared to the last two who had none...which I guess means she's the better of all us so far...much to Kusakabe's disappointment.

"Alright...next up is...oh yes! Everyone give it up for 00_W_0...Takara Miyuki!" Minoru said calling up Miyuki very enthused...well he should be he's in her class...as her picture and statistics went up on the screen...which made everyone start make anxious noises...when she was called she simply walked up the entrance...dressed in an all white beautiful dress with small flowers going around the rim of her skirt...the top was buttoned up and it had no sleeves...and she also had nice large white sun hat which had actual flowers on the top...when she gracefully entered the stage I think I could literally hear all the guys start to drool as she slowly and elegantly walked to the center of the stage...yeah I'm so dead...

She slowly faced the crowd and then gently took of her hat and held it in her arms by her waist, "Hello...I'm Takara Miyuki...it's very nice to meet all of you..." She greet sweetly as she titled her heads...and the crowd erupted...that didn't take long did it?

"I'm seventeen years old...a senior at Ryōō High School...I like reading books, learning new things, and being helpful...my favorite color is green and my favorite season is spring...I dislike the dentist...and well drills in general...I hope to do my best here and to have as much fun as possible..." She explained still sweetly as soon as the cheers died down...just to have them fired back up again and clawing for her...geez desperate perverts...yep...totally lost...I'll take my leave now thank you...

"Takara Miyuki...as nice as she is pretty...no wonder she's one of the most popular girls at my school...it's a safe bet to say she's going to go far in this competition!" Minoru instantly shouted as soon as the cheers died again...hey wait a second...can I technically get him kicked off the judges table since he already knows her and is biased...oh whatever...I'd lose either way so it's not like it matters...

"I have say she's an exceptionally beautiful girl with a great personality to go with it...it would be no surprise to see her go far because of it...but still...this isn't over yet...we still have yet to see what she's truly capable of..." Ono commented being a bit more reserved as he got out another rose from his jacket and looked at it...wait he has another one...seriously? Who has two roses in their jacket!

"She certainly has every aspect of Moé down...but it will take more than cheap Moé abilities to win this competition! She'll have a long way to go before we can say anything about her!" Anizawa added as he folded his arms, closed his eyes and nodded to himself...which actually surprised me...one judge as already at the mercy of Miyuki-san...but the other two or more reserved and resistant to her...this actually cheers me up because now that I know she hasn't won hands down...I...I actually think I might have a chance...maybe...

Miyuki-san bowed without saying a word, turned around and left the stage...again to cheers and cat calls...which like before killed that fleeting hope I had...and the one thought that was going through my mind was 'Don't let me be next...I can't follow that...Don't let me be next' ...I hoped and pleaded for my picture not to appear on the screen...hey wait a second! Where do they get these pictures...do they hand it to them when they register!? Oh god what picture did Konata choose of me!

"Alright...so next up is... MSZ-010...ummmm...M...Miss...Miss Kuroi?!" Minoru then called out as he...excuse me!? Who!? What!?

And to my complete shock...along with Konata's shock... a picture of her teacher appeared on a screen...and sure enough...she walked up to the entrance...in what looked like her teacher's uniform...she proudly walked on stage with her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face...much to a lot of people's confusion...as she reached the center of the stage she proudly...and very loudly turned to face everyone with a confident smile on her face...

"Hello everyone...I'm Kuroi, Nanako...I'm twenty seven years old and a teacher at Ryōō High School! I like having fun, online gaming, and abusing bratty kids when they deserve it...I dislike unscheduled online maintenance, being bored, and letting younger girls do things that older more mature women can do..." She introduced herself with a sly wink...scaring Minoru and confusing Anizawa...Ono, however, looked like he was trying to stop himself from snickering...ok why the hell is she here...doesn't she have anything better to-

"Oh and I'm also single...although...not for long I hope..." She then added with another wink...oh I get it now...are you that desperate or do you want to be pitied that badly...

"W-Well...T-That was...an...an interesting introduction...I...I look forward to s-seeing more of you in the future..." Minoru sheepishly replied as he sweated uncontrollably...well if scaring the judges into submission works...then good for her I guess...

"It is always interesting to see an older contestant in something like this...It shall be interesting to see how you do...and good luck to you..." Ono said dully as he wasn't even looking at her because if he did I think he would burst out laughing...well it looks like you can't scare all of them...

"You do older women everywhere a good justice by being here today...I thank you for the opportunity to inspire others to follow in your aged footsteps..." Anizawa said giving her a thumbs up and smiling victoriously as if that would encourage her...geez you're making it sound like she's an elderly old lady with no hope of even making it to the second round...

"...I'm only twenty seven years old you know..." She said angrily as she held up a fist...looking like she was going to punch them all...

"Y-Yes...Th...Thank you...you...you can go now..." Minoru then said as he nervously gestured his hand to leave...to which she made a snorting sound, turned around, and then left the stage...

"And...and now...ummm...oh this is going to be interesting..._X_42_S_ Hiiragi Kagami..." Minoru then said after he flipped through his papers...calling my number and my name...which made me take a deep breath...however before I could move I felt a pair of arms grab my shirt collar and twist around...when I did turn I saw Konata and probably the most serious face I have ever seen her give...

"Alright Kagami...it's your time to shine...it's just the introduction round...so don't overdo it...go out...introduce yourself...and be sure to smile...that alone will dazzle them..." Konata said in a serious tone to compliment her face as she moved her hands around my body...smoothing out any wrinkles in my clothes, straightening out my number, and even adjusting my hair so that half of my pig tails when in front and behind my shoulders...I...I didn't say anything to her...the usual comebacks I would shout like 'Don't touch me you perv' or 'What the hell do you think you're doing' didn't even occur to me...I've never seen Konata get this serious this fast...I was...surprised and...a little memorized...

"You can do this Kagami...I know you have it in you...just believe in yourself and everything to go your way...and if you still don't believe in yourself...then believe me...because I know you could never let me down even if you tried..." She said...her tone lightening up somewhat as she made some final adjustments like to my tie...which made me gasp slightly...

"K...Konata..." I simply whispered with a stuttered as I looked at her...which caused her to look me and smile her usual smile as she titled her head...she...she does have that much faith in me doesn't she...

"Alright..." She responded as he turned me around to face the stage, "Get out there and start our march towards victory!" She screamed excitedly as she pushed my back towards the stage...normally I would turn around and yell at me for pushing me...but...this time I just strode out on the stage like it didn't even happen...

Something changed just then...I...feel very anxious...as if I wanted to try my best...and...as I could... maybe...win...well...that's maybe Konata's doing...and the stuff she said to me earlier and before I got onto the stage...she's undoubtedly doing her best...so I have to do the same...I can't disappoint her...I'll do everything I can for you Konata...and let's hope we get a high position because of it!

No...let's win this!

**Because I feel like Ripping off Watamote even more/Preview**

"Hey did my pep talk do motivate you enough finally Kagami...?"

"N-No...I mean...if that's what you think in your deluded head...then...sure...you can think that...but it's obviously wrong..."

"Excellent! Now our struggle will begin...and thanks to my brilliant preparations...we're starting it with a bang!"

"What do you mean 'preparations'...you just threw an outfit at me, told me to put it on, and then forced me out there..."

"heheheh...phase one of my brilliant attack strategy has now commenced!"

"What 'Attack Strategy'? Hey Konata! Are you even listening to me?"

"Next time on TOBP...'The First Step on the Unknown Battlefield!' ...Lets Lock and Load Kagami!"

"Ehhh!? What the hell are you talking about!? More importantly! Who the hell are you talking to!?"

**Total Braincell Count left...-100...Author's Disgust**

Alrighty to so the insert song for this chapter was "Nightmare Contagion" by ALI PROJECT...which is the OP to Another...which I just watched yesterday and was so awesome I just had to reference it as soon as I could...oh and the ending part...yes I'm ripping off Watamote (at least in my mind) and how they did their previews...for those who don't know...at the end of each episode of Watamote...cardboard looking cut outs of Tomoko and her Brother would have a back and forth for about 30 seconds...it was funny and would give a hint about the next episode...which is how I styled my first ever preview of the next chapter...and I'll keep doing it till the end...only difference between mine and Watamote's ...well aside from the obvious "That was an anime and this is a fanfiction" is that Konata will shout the name of the chapter every time...so yeah...the end I guess...

Surprise...Kuroi is in here...under MSZ-010...which is the Double Zeta's model number (and I threw out the Original Gundam's model number...because I could)...which I threw in just to have more competitors...I thought about having Minami and Yutaka...but that would really be forcing them in so I abandoned the idea and instead put her in...and wow the three judges are Minoru, Anizawa, and big flipping surprise Daisuke Ono...well known in the LS and Haruhi community as Itsuki, well known currently as Erwin Smith...and as I most know him well as...Sven Cal Bayan from Gundam Stargazer...which...yes was originally going to be Akira...but to my delight I cut her again...and made it him...but to clarify...no it is not the actual Seiyuu or VA...I've never met him, I don't know him and I barely know what he looks like...so writing for him would be extremely awkward and wrong in my eyes...so I'm basing him off his LS character (Which is himself ironically) which appeared in Episodes 20-21 in the Lucky Channel segments...this is how I can live with myself for writing for a real life person...so no...it's not the real Daisuke Ono...just the character from the show that I'm having fun with in a good way...hopefully that makes it better...yeah I know it doesn't...

Also this Chapter got cut short...original Kagami was suppose to do her introduction here...however the chapter got a little lengthy so I decided to end it before she goes out and just start it up fresh in Chapter 4...do I care...not really...my good mood kind of wore off so that's probably why...oh and if I got any of the character's dislikes and likes messed up...tell me and I'll fix them...I was more or less just making it up since I couldn't find anything...so I hope I didn't piss that many people off...just enough to kill this thing dead...

So when is Chapter 4 getting here...totally not next Monday after I watch Gundam Build Fighters...totally not...so shut up...it will come after the Spinoff Chapter 16...and as soon as I watch Gundam Build Fighters Episode 4...I MEAN...no...totally not...

So until Gundam Build Fighters Episode 4...I MEAN...whenever I feel like...I am Gundam Build Fighters...I MEAN Dalek Saxon...Gundam Build Fighters...I MEAN...Gundam Build Fighters...I MEAN SAYONARA!

P.S. Gundam Build Fighters


	4. Chapter 4

You know what's awesome...Gundam...you know what's awesome that involves Gundam...Gundam Build Fighters...you know what's really really awesome that involves Gundam Build Fighters...Master Grade Build Strike Gundam...you know what the complete opposite of that awesomeness is...this flipping chapter...my latest sin on this site and the Lucky Star Community...

So without Further to do...here is Chapter 4...

**Chapter 4: The First step on the unknown Battlefield/Ready to launch 00 Qan[T]!**

The first thing I noticed as I walked out onto the stage were the amount of whispers I could hear throughout the crowd...yeah sure I noticed people whispering when other people went out...but it was much more profound now than it was when they went out...is that a good thing or a bad thing? I guess in Konata's eyes it's a good thing...any kind of talk throughout the crowds is a good no matter what it may be about...I just hope it isn't too perverted...oh what am I saying this is a freaking beauty pageant...might as well have a sign hanging down saying 'Pervs Welcome!'

The second thing I noticed was the picture of me they put on the screen along with my stupid number _X_42_S_. Which instantly embarrassed me because I have never seen that picture before! I was in some casual clothes in my room smiling, laughing, and having a light tint of red on my face...where the heck...wait...I remember that! That happened just last week! How did she get a picture of it though!? Wait...I knew she wasn't checking her messages! God damn you Konata! I swear I'm going to get you in some embarrassing pose and then take a secret picture of it with my cell phone...wait...no...that's perverted and creepy! There's no way I could do that!

The third and final thing I noticed...which is probably the worst of them all...was my statistics...how is the worst...because they were all exactly right...my height, my weight...my...my bust size...everything down the decimal. It's bad because it's freaking creepy...my height isn't that big of a deal...but how did she know my weight? And above all why'd she put it down for all to see?! She couldn't take off a gram or two? But most importantly...how in the hell did she get my bust correct!? Did she grope me while I wasn't looking, did she measure me in my sleep, did she steal one of my bras!? I'd really like to know considering it's plastered all over the screen! Ughh! I'm so going to kill her after this!

Whatever...just don't think about...just do what she says...smile and try to be pleasant. Although...with all the crap that's going on it's a miracle I can manage a small grin...ughh...anyways when I reached the center of the stage and turned to face the crowd I could see the eyes of a least a thousand pervs...although to be honest...it feels different than how Konata looks at me...I can see the carnal lust in all of their eyes...like their just waiting for me to trip in fall off the stage so they can have their way with me...Konata's look is more friendly...she has a perverted look in her eyes...but it's not lust or desire...it's something else...I don't what it is but I can just tell by looking into those green eyes that there's something hidden deep-

"Well..." One of the judges said which got my attention...I think it was Ono...oh crap I've been standing up here for a minute and haven't said a word yet...damn it...

"Oh...sorry...ummmm..." I apologized with a blush...realizing that the reason I haven't said anything was because I was thinking about Konata...she might a little upset that I haven't uttered a word until now...but if I tell her that it was her that made me hesitant...I don't know what she would do...

"I am Hiiragi, Kagami...I'm seventeen years old and a senior at Ryōō High School...I like Light Novels, video games, and sweets...My favorite color is black and my favorite season is Winter...I dislike weirdness, stupidity, and lazy people..." I explained introducing myself...looking at Konata when I mentioned my dislikes...who looked a little angry as if I offended her...good...that's what you get for taking that picture of me...

"Yeah that's definitely Kagami-san...strong, dependable, and beautiful as well...I'm interested to see more of her..." Minoru commented as he put his hands in front of his face and leaned forward...rather creepily...and out of the corner of my eye I saw an even angrier Konata...looking like she was going to storm the judges table and smack the poor dope...probably wanting a better reply than just that...

"Hmmm...I wonder...what's someone like you even doing in this competition?" I heard Ono ask curiously as he tapped his rose against the judges table...you know that thing isn't a pen...so don't pretend like it is!

"Oh...well...umm...because...a...a friend wanted to enter...but...kind of think she didn't have a shot...so...I stepped in for her...so...I'm doing this for her..." I reluctantly answered as I looked to my left, a shade of crimson appearing on my cheeks, as I scratched the side of my face...which made people in the audience make some cheering noises and some 'awwwwws' which made me even more embarrassed...G-Geez they don't need to overreact to this!

"Ah, how every admirable...and with that brash attitude of yours...I have to ask...are you a Tsundere?" Ono then asked as he...flamboyant creepy voice actor say what now!?

"I am not! Don't call me that!" I yelled in response as I looked at him angrily, raising my fist ready to punch him...Seriously! Why does everyone call me that! It's bad enough that Konata calls me that! But what gives this jerk the right to say that as well!?

To my surprise he didn't say anything at all...but instead I heard cheers and loud cat calls come from the crowd. What the hell? Did they actually like that!? They like it when I get angry and look like I'm about to kill someone? Ewwww! That's just freaking creepy...what kind of...wait...Konata's kind...nevermind...that explains a lot...I bet if I went on a rampage and started punching random people they'd just ask for me to punch them again...oh god what did I get myself into!?

"This is spectacular!" Anizawa shouted over excited as he stood up from his seat, raising both his fists up, "A Natural Tsundere...complete with the visual pig tails and everything! This is amazing! The first and so far only one in the competition! It gets my blood boiling to know that we now have a staple of familiar personality types!" He cheered as it looked like tears were flowing down his eyes...applauding me for some reason...ok what the hell is this guy's problem...can I just go now?

"Yes but one has to remember is that we've had Tsunderes in this competition in the past...and to my knowledge not one has ever won..." Ono said as if pointing out a fact...great if a Tsundere couldn't win in the past what makes Konata think I could win now...wait...I'm not a Tsundere! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm...completely different...a normal person...yeah...why the hell was I thinking that for?

"Who cares! Just the fact that we one before us is good enough! And who knows! Maybe she can break the mold and be the first Tsundere victor!" Anizawa persisted as he looked at him with tears still in his eyes which also got some of the people in the crowd to cheer more for me...obviously still very passionate about this...which only weirded me out even more...

"Who knows...what can be said is that Tsunderes always make things like this more interesting...so I can only expect unique things from her..." Ono replied as he didn't even bother looking at him or even acknowledging his existence from the looks of it...I'm just going to leave now...

"Whatever..." I simply said as I turned around and started to leave...which more cheers and cat calls being heard as I was leaving...not as loud or intense as Miyuki-san...but...I guess any applause and support is better than none I guess...

As I was heading back off stage I saw Konata pointing to the crowd and waving her head...I guess she wants me to wave to the crowd? whatever...I turned my body slightly to face the crowd as I continued walking, raised my hand, and reluctantly waved to the crowd with a forced smile on my face...which made the crowd erupt even more...close to Miyuki-sans to be honest...I guess my chances just went up thanks to Konata...and speaking of whom as I faced forward again and left the stage I saw her giving me a two thumbs up along with a very big smile on her face...

"That was perfect Kagami! High Five!" She complimented as she raised her hand...yeah...no...

"No thanks... "I denied as I folded my arms "and that wasn't perfect...that one guy called me a Tsundere and pissed me off!" I said explaining how it went wrong...even if it did get some applause...I don't think it will help me in the long run...

"You dummy!" She practically as she ahhh! What the hell! Why is she hugging me!? Does it really warrant a hug!?

"That's what makes you so perfect!" She then yelled as she rubbed her face against my arm...R-Really! Did she really have to say something like that!? And right now of all times! S-Seriously!?

"Sh-Shut up! I...I'm not perfect and you thinking that calling me that is perfect sounds more like an insult than a compliment!" I shouted as I tried to push her away and get her off of me...but like I said before...once she attaches herself to you...there's no way to get her off...

"But it is a compliment...you're perfect...to me Kagami...and nothing will ever change that..." She then...said...softly as she gripped me a little tighter...A...Ahh freaking really! Say...Saying something like that! I know she wasn't loud...but...but still! I...I get it! She's buttering me up isn't she!

"T-That w-won't w-work Konata!" I replied as I continued to try and detach her from me, trying to sound angry but sounding completely...which is really surprising right? I mean I probably look like a freaking tomato to everyone else right now!

"Awww...but Kagamin!" She said in a pouting tone as she seemed to latch on even tighter...you're going to be choking me if you keep doing that Konata!

"No Buts! So will you explain to me where the hell you got that picture!?" I yelled now sounding legitimately enraged...which as soon as I did she instantly let go and backed up a few steps...wow that was sudden...did I say the magic words or something?

"Oh that..." She said as she reached into her pocket... "It's a cute picture I took of you obvious...don't you think it fits you?" She responded as she got out her cell phone and opening it up...oh god...please tell me she still doesn't have it on her phone!

"Look...It's so cute I even set it as my background!" She then said as she turned the phone around and showed me the picture...which was even worse than her still having it saved on her phone!

"D-Delete that right now!" I shouted getting embarrassed again as I pointed at it like it was cursed or something...S-Seriously...it's bad enough that it's saved on her phone...but...but did she really need to set it as her wallpaper! I mean really!?

"No way! This is my trump card in case you decide to bail on me or something!" She replied as she closed the phone and moved it away from me probably afraid I would take it from her hands and delete it myself...which...I should have done now that I think about it! Damn it!

"Look I'm not going to leave...I've already appeared on stage so I can't leave anymore...if I did I would look bad..." I explained as I held up a finger...hoping to convince her that I wouldn't leave and more importantly encourage her to delete the photo, "So you can just go ahead and delete it..." I finished pointing at her phone again...which made her look at it...

"Well...I can't take any chances...so how about I delete it after the competition..." She counter suggested as she put her phone away...damn it...can't I convince her of anything? Whatever...it's better than nothing I guess...

"Fine Fine...whatever...just as long as you delete it..." I reluctantly agreed with a sigh as she nodded back to me...why do I feel like I'm going to have to delete it myself later when she refuses to delete it after this stupid thing is over...whatever...I'll deal with it when I get to that point...but on another note...

"Ok so what now..." I asked changing the subject and getting back on task...which made her look at me confused...oh boy...I can only imagine...

"What do you mean?" She asked back...not even taking a second to think about what I was talking about...are you kidding me?

"I mean what are we doing now when it comes to the pageant...what do we do next!?" I asked a little irritated as she should really be on top of this thing...not me...I'm not the one who really wants to win here...so why do I have to be the one to remind her of this stuff...I mean come on even when she's serious about something she loses track of time...damn it!

"Oh that..." She said as she leaned back looking up as if just remembering why we were here...my irritation levels now reaching dangerous levels...

"Well we have to wait until round one starts..." She then replied as she looked at me nonchalantly as she raised her finger up...ok at least I'm glad she has some vague idea of what's going on...because I certainly don't...

"Ok...well shouldn't we prepare or something...I don't think it would be good for use to do what we did last time and get ready at the last minute..." I pointed out as I tried to take this seriously as possible...I mean if I'm in this competition I might as well you know...

"Wow...you went from 'Completely Disinterested' to 'All systems go! Let's go!'...care to tell me why?" She teased as she put her hand to her mouth to hide her giggling mouth...obviously mocking me...damn her! She knows I'm a little fired up now! But I won't give her the pleasure of letting her know that...

"D-Don't get the wrong idea...I'm just making sure that when we lose you won't give any excuses to why we lost and refuse to do your homework...t-that's all" I explained with a few stutters as I folded my arms and looked away...not wanting to look at her as I'm sure she's going to say something embarrassing...

"Kyaah! With that Tsun Tsun attitude and demeanor there's no way we can lose!" She screamed practically squealing as she-damn it! Why is she hugging me...again!? "So why would I even need to make excuses when it's obvious we're going to win!" She cheered as she once again rubbed her head against my shoulder...damn it! This girl is going to be the end of me!

"Damn it, get off! Like I said shouldn't we prepare for the first round!?" I screamed angrily as I once again failed to rip her off my body...does she have some magical attachment powers or something? Is that why I can never get it off? Or do I just suck at removing people when they're hugging me...

"_Wonderland! _Welcome for you... _Fairyland! _It's the magic of love. _Loves all way!_ Everyday, the fluffy temptation of wheat! _Cake for you!_" She sang out loud with some parts being in her terrible English...pretty much ignoring me...which really annoyed the hell out of me!

"Konata!" I shouted at her...calling her name and trying to get her to be serious about this...because apparently she can't be serious twenty-four seven...I guess that's my job...ughh...

"Oh relax Kagamin...the first round won't start for awhile...I mean they still have a lot of contestants to go through..." Konata answered as she thankfully once again detached herself...looking at me with a finger to her lips looking a little suspicious...

""O...Ok...so what do we do until the meantime...just sit around and wait..." I asked a little afraid of how she was going to reply...god knows what she'll have me do in the downtime between rounds...

"Well...since it's the middle of the day...how about lunch?" Konata suggested as...ok what...I looked at her a little surprised...a decent suggestion and not something weird...I'm flabbergasted...I really am...

"A...Ah...ok...well...where do we eat at..." I asked blushing a little...it's not often that I eat alone with Konata...usually we're eating with my sister or Miyuki-san...or someone else is with us...so this is a little embarrassing...eating alone with my best friend...slash perverted manager...

"Well...since we technically can't leave backstage...we'll have to eat in our dressing room..." She answered as she turned around and started walking...I guess leading the way...

"Ah...O...Ok..." I replied as I followed her...not saying much else...still feeling a little embarrassed...

We both quickly returned to our dressing room...and it appears that other people had the same idea because while we're on our way back I spotted a lot of people having a lunch break...it surprises me a little since I always thought that Beauty Pageant contestants starve themselves in order to look thin and appealing...well this is an amateur competition...so I guess they aren't as hardcore as the professionals...anyways...when we got to our rooms we noticed a small tray in the middle of the room that must've been set up while we were away...

"Ah our complimentary lunch is here..." Konata said pleasantly surprised as she walked over to the tray...wow...I'm a little surprised...we get a room and food...how did Konata get all this?

"H...Hey Konata...how...how did you arrange all of this..." I asked not believing that this is actually possible as I walked up next to her and the tray...

"Oh...well...I'll explain it later...well are you hungry..." She brushed aside before putting her hand on the lid of the tray and asking me to eat...she better not be mocking me somehow...

"Yeah I could eat..." I said trying to make it sound like a big thing when in actuality...I was a little hungry...

"How cute...trying to deny your stomach pleasure...I know you Kagami...and I know a well fed Kagamin is a happy Kagamin..." She said giggling as she lifted the lid to the tray...which made me want to punch the crap out of her...but...I need to eat first...although unfortunately...when she opened the tray...well...let's just say the food looked less than appealing...

"What is that..." I asked as I pointed at whatever the hell was on the plate...dried spinach, cold teriyaki, and soggy noodles? Who the hell would eat this garbage...

"Oh no I expected this...when you ask for customary service...you get less than satisfactory service..." Konata replied as she disappointedly looked at the food most likely feeling the same way I did...customary...should've asked for the deluxe...

"You expect me to eat this?" I dryly asked as I looked at her blankly...hoping to god she wasn't going to force me to eat it...

"No of course not...you think I'd let my Kagamin eat anything than high class food...especially when's competing on my behalf?" She happily responded looking at me with a reassuring smile on her face...then turning around and going to a bag she must've brought with her at some point...then opening it up...

"Like I said I knew this might've happened...so I came prepared!" She said as she got out a large bento box...Oh yeah I have a good feeling about this!

"I brought a homemade lunch for us to eat!" She then said triumphantly as she opened the gates to heaven and showed me all the delicious food she undoubtedly put a lot of effort into making!

"Oh god! Thank you Konata! I love you...r...cooking!" I loudly screamed as I raised my fists...before getting completely embarrassed and ending it like...t...that...which made her giggle even more...

"Like I said...a well fed Kagamin is a happy Kagamin!" She said practically gloating at me...but I didn't care...I freaking love her cooking so much I'll just let it slide...

We started eating...my mouth feeling like it was just accepted into the highest plain of ecstasy...my god this is so good! How the hell does she do it!? Although I did my best to conceal my enjoyment...Konata glistened with pride as she slowly ate...looking at me like she was expecting me to burst into tears and kiss her feet telling her how amazing this was...and to be honest...I was about to...not the tears or the kissing thing...but the telling her how good this was...

"So..." Konata said seeming impatient and wanting me to praise her right now, "How's the food?" She added a little forcefully...yeah she is impatient...but I can't lie to her about this unfortunately...

"It's...It's great like always Konata...th...thank you..." I complimented and thanked, bowing slightly...and as soon as I did it was like I could see her glowing with happiness...

"Ahh...I knew you would like it Kagami..." She said trying to sound modest as she rubbed the back of her head...geez this girl...if she wanted this moment so badly why did she even bother ordering food...or...did she plan this so I would be more thankful for her food after seeing that atrocity?

"Yoohoo..." Someone said at our door cutting me off from asking her if my thought was true or not...when we both looked at the doorway we saw...oh great...Tamura-san and Patricia-san...

"What do you two want..." I asked darkly as I looked at them with an annoyed expression on my face, "I don't appreciate it when people disturb my lunch..." I then added trying to sound a little threatening...which I immediately regret because out of the corner of my eye I saw Konata giving me a thumbs up a with a huge smile on her face...which made me blush a little...

"I noticed you got a lot of applause out there Kagami-sempai..." Tamura-san said teasingly as she and Patricia-san entered our room...ignoring my threat unfortunately...

"Oh yeah...she was a major hit...unlike you..." Konata teased reminding them of the little applause they got and the embarrassing questions they were asked when it came to Patricia-san...sorry...'Tamura-san's' origins...

"Oh don't worry...despite the rough start we are still definitely going to win this..." Tamura-san said confidently as she raised her fist up to show her determination I guess...geez...these two are very alike...thinking they've won when in reality the first round hasn't even started yet...

"Oh please...you two have no hope of winning..." Konata taunted as she waved her hand which held her chopsticks up and down dismissively...

"Do you want to know the reasons why we're going to win?" Tamura-san asked...as if toying with us...which only made Konata look at her suspiciously...and made me want her to lave...

"What reasons..." Konata asked seriously...undoubtedly curious to what those reasons could be...but to be honest...I have a bad feeling about what those reasons are...

"These are reasons why we're going to win!" Tamura-san said confidently as she went behind Patricia-san and...eww she's grabbing her chest! "These D Class American grown beauties are going to take us right to victory!" She cheered as she rubbed them...which made Patricia-san giggle...ewwww...perverts...I don't want to see this!

"H-Hey...S...Stop that...that...that tickles...you...you can do that later ok?" Patricia-san tried to say in between laughs as she blushed uncontrollably and what...are you kidding me? Is she really enjoying it? Geez! Get a room you two! I don't care what you two do just don't do it in front of me...

"Man...these things really are big...it's a little unnerving...guess that means you should give up eh?" Tamura-san then suggested as she was getting impressed by...ehhh...you know what...but now it's obviously intimidation...which...someone forgot to tell Tamura-san...Konata doesn't respond well to this...

"Oh get out!" Konata screamed as she got up from her seat, which made Tamura-san thankfully stop what she was doing...

"You think you can scare me with that...oh please...Miyuki-san trumps both her and Kagami combined...so you're just wasting your time..." ewww...pervy Konata...pervy 'Besides...We're going to win this without cheating...with Natural Home Grown Japanese Lush!" She said victorious as she started to walk up to them pointing at something...which was actually unnerving them as they started to back up towards the door...Wait...what did she say!? Oh my god she's talking about my chest! And she's pointing to it no less! Wh-What is wrong with you Konata!?

"H-Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of plant!" I yelled, blushing and feeling uncomfortable as I moved my arms across my chest...feeling like I was just violated horribly...

"If you're trying to start something then it's begun! You just started a war you can't win!" Konata threatened not even listening to what I just said...as usual...why did I even bother...

"O-Oh is that so!" Tamura-san said trying to sound serious and regain some of her composure, "W-Well then...I'm going to look forward to seeing you two lose!" She then said trying to sound scary I guess...but instead sounding desperate as she and Patricia-san both left our room thankfully...

"Yeah you two have no-" Patricia-san tried to add but Konata...surprisingly...slammed the door in their face...cutting her off...which I'm a little thankful for as I didn't want to hear their nonsense anymore...but...what Konata did...was a little scary...

"K...Konata?" I called feeling a little uneasy as she turned around with a fierce determined look in her eyes...oh god...what did those two do to her?

"Kagami...we have work to do..." She said in a low serious voice as she walked to me...which made me make a gulping noise as I now feared for my life...Tamura-san...Patricia-san...

You just awoke a sleeping giant!

**PREVIEW**

"Say Kagami...are you going to let me feel you up too?"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? NO!"

"You're right...we'll do that later...for now we have business to attend..."

"Later? How about never!"

"If they think they can walk in here and trash talk us like that...they have another thing coming!"

"Ughhh! Once again you're not listening to me!"

"Next time on TOBP, 'The Gauntlet is Thrown Down' ...Kagami! Take to the skies and claim your victory!"

"...yep...You have lost your mind..."

**Authors Notes**

Another Episode of Gundam Build Fighters down, another terrible Chapter down, and another insert song hastily thrown in...this time it's "Fancy Hearing Cake" by Oranges and Lemons...what a funky name for a song and a band right? Which is the OP to Azumanga Daioh...if you never heard of it and you're reading this...I'd be completely shocked...it's Lucky Star but less crazy and random...nuff said...

Well...this was...dreadful...thankfully where near as long as the other stories...which is how I like it because it's easier for me to crap out...but man...random breast gropping scene...which I'm sure with satisfy you pervs out there...and random Hiyori being a jerk and Konata being a jerk back...I actually didn't intend for this to happen for awhile now...but ehhh...need some quote unquote 'Intense Competition' to help pan things out I guess...plus it's fun to ruin characters this early you know...and combined with the massively unneeded and hammed in Konami scenes...you get...a very trash chapter...wooo!

When will Chapter 5 get here? Ask me that after I watch Gundam Build Fighters Episode 5 and you may bet your answer...maybe...just a hint...it will come on a Monday...which Monday...I don't know...

Until Next Monday...I mean...A Monday...I am the very blatantly bad and terrible Dalek 'Don't be a Perv and get too excited over that breast gropping scene' Saxon...SAYONARA!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah Gundam Build Fighters...you never cease to let me down...unlike this story which continues to let people down every week...geez how ironic...one thing pure and awesome leads to another thing foul and awful...that's what we call Irony I guess...oh well...you should be used by this now as I'm sure your tastes have degenerated into nothingness which is how you can stomach this garbage...

And this is Chapter 5 of that garbage!

**Chapter 5: The Gauntlet is Thrown Down!/Sven Cal Bayang...Strike Noir...Deru!**

"Even without wings, we have this spell. If it's us we can jump higher than yesterday. A small star's tiny secret. Nobody knows the secret's keyword! Leave-it-to-me tonight!" Konata sang out loud as she tied up the sash behind me...I guess passing the time or something...but I wasn't complaining...I...like it when she sings to be honest...

"And this...then that...and...done!" Konata then shouted as she was doing the finishing touches on my Kimono...putting her hands all over me and making me feel incredibly uncomfortable immediately after calming me down with her singing...geez that's ironic isn't it?!

"Your transformation into a dignified Japanese woman is complete Kagami...behold!" She then said trying to graceful as she turned me around to face the mirror...showing me in the Kimono Konata had chosen for me...which upon seeing it made me ask:

"Ok why is the first round a Kimono round? Who's running this pageant? A Brainless Moron who knows nothing about beauty contests and just spends all day watching giant robot anime?" I asked as I looked over my Kimono...insulting whatever idiot is behind this pageant...and if I may add a disturbing fact...this Kimono fits perfectly...which should make me ask how does she know my exact size and measurements...but I think I'd be furious if she told me and that attitude is something I don't need at this moment...

"Wow...that was an oddly specific insult...anyways...why wouldn't it be a Kimono round!? How classy and sophisticated they make you look...not to mention embodying the Japanese Spirit and Culture...it's the perfect way to start out a Japanese Beauty Contest!" She explained very energetic as she held up a finger...perfect way to start out a beauty contest...yeah right I should've known better than to ask you because you don't know either!

"Whatever..." I dryly responded as I spun around to get a look at the back of the dark purple yukata...which for some reason had a fox chasing a bunny on the front and then on the back it showed the bunny snuggling up to the fox...what the hell kind of designs are those? Who made this thing!?

"Might I say Kagamin...you are looking very tasty...capable of triggering countless flags! If we weren't in this pageant I don't think I could let you wear it because it looks too good on you!" Konata complimented as she moved her face closer to me...which was both creepy and embarrassing...

"T...Thanks...I...I guess..." I thanked reluctantly as her statement was kind of pervy...but it was genuine in a weird Konata kind of way...so I thanked her for it even though it was pervy...as I turned around to see the sash tied up neatly...

"Huh...you actually know how to tie an Obi Konata?" I asked kind of surprised she tied it so elegantly and flawlessly...and admittedly I'm a little impressed...

"Oh, well my dad knows how to tie them so I made him teach me a few days ago...so that's how I know..." Konata answered nonchalantly, blinking and tilting her head a bit...suddenly I feel very weird about this...I know it's just a father teaching a daughter something...but when it comes to him...just...ewww...just ewww...

"I'm sorry I asked..." I dryly said as I folded my arms and felt my eye twitch...which made her look at me confused, "Anyways...can I please get out of these high heels now? I mean seriously shouldn't I be wearing that goes with a Kimono and not these dreadful things?" I then asked as I walked forward...my feet now really hurting especially after wearing them all throughout the introduction round...but...why didn't I notice them hurting in the round itself...was I just that fired up? Damn it...I hope Konata doesn't-

"Funny...you didn't seem to mind while you were participating in the introduction round...but now you notice...I wonder why...hmmm?" She teasingly said as she got closer to my leaning her face closer to mine with her cat grin growing by the second...D-Damn it!

"L-Look can I just take these things off? I mean my feet are hidden under a Kimono so it's not like they'll notice if I'm wearing them or not!" I pointed out with a blush as I ignored her question and her mischievous face getting closer to mine...

"Look like I said you have to wear them...it's just a rule..." She denied as she moved away thankfully...her face and tone suddenly becoming serious...well it's a dumb rule, "Now come on...I'm sure the first round will be starting soon..." She then said as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me...not even waiting for any kind of response out of me...Damn her!

We left the room and went down the hallways...thankfully we weren't going too fast down the halls...so my feet weren't in too much horrible pain. They still hurt like hell though! We went through the halls made it to the backstage next to the entrance to stage...which was filled with girls...all of whom were wearing Kimonos...again I have to ask...why is the first round a Kimono round? Oh whatever...I briefly caught glimpses of Kusakabe, Minegishi, Miyuki-san, Tamura-san, and Patricia-san...again all wearing Kimonos to varying degrees. I then looked out into the crowd and at the judge's table right as Minoru stood up with a paper in his hand...

"We shall now start the first round, but let me take a minute to explain how this will work," He started as he looked around to crowd before looking back at his paper and clearing his throat, "We will start by calling out the numbers to contestants in groups of five. They will enter the stage single file and present themselves to the crowd...we will then ask a few general questions and then we will grade based on your answers, looks, and performance...and at the end we will select one out of the group to go onto the next round while the rest will have to go on. Those are the rules..." Minoru explained as he read the list...great so I have a four out of five chance of losing and going home...what great odds...

"Ok so let's start with _RX_-0, _LM_312_V_04, _F_91, _GF_13-017_NJ_II, and _GAT_-_X_105_E_..." He then called before sitting back down and organizing his papers...I recognized two of those funky numbers...it was Minegishi and Kusakabe...so they're up first...that's a little surprising...

When the numbers were called all the girls gathered near the entrance...then started to fight over who would go out first...geez talk about orderly fashioned...then it took a stage hand to come out and explain to them that they go out in order by which Minoru stated...meaning Minegishi goes out first...yeah way to go Minoru...you kind of missed that detail didn't you?

So after a few more seconds of organizing they finally got into line and walked out onto stage... Greeted with thunderous cheers and perverted guys all clamoring to get them...geez if they go crazy at the sight of Kimonos god only knows how they'll react if we were something more revealing...when they reached the center of the stage they stopped and turned to face the crowd.

As soon as they did they started to do stupid things. Like bending over to show over their curves, winking at the crowd, or in Kusakabe's case, spazing out and making incredibly stupid poses like pointing in the air like a rock star for no reason. Trying to get the crowd riled up for some more cheers...meanwhile Minegishi was the calm one barely making any movements and just waving to the crowd every now and again...so this is what they meant by performance? Acting stupid to get the perverted crowds approval...yeah no thanks...I'll do less than what Minegishi is doing and just do nothing...

"That's very nice girls...now will ask some questions..." Ono said pleasantly as she moved the rose around which calmed the girls down on the stage to make them look forward seriously but it made the girls around the judges table erupt in girly screams...oh get over yourselves you desperate love struck fangirls...

They asked the three other girls first...general questions...why are they here, what makes them think like they have a chance of winning, and why should they continue to the next round. Basic stuff that doesn't really feel it matters...but they had a better chance of winning than either Minegishi or Kusakabe so maybe I shouldn't say anything about them not mattering...oh whatever...

"Ok...F91...it's your turn...step up please..." Minoru said after they finished questioning the last girl...which made Kusakabe step up in her light blue Kimono...which had a badly tied sash and designs of penguins around it for some reason...well if you wanted to stick you certainly did...but not in a good way...

"Yes sir!" She cheerfully said as she saluted the judges...which seemed to confuse them as they looked at her strangely...yeah I recognize that look... I give that look to her every day...it's the 'What planet did you come from?' look.

"Ummm...so...why the penguin design?" Minoru asked pretending she didn't just do that...yeah that's what I do...pretending she didn't do whatever stupid thing she usually does...

"Because I like penguins...got a problem with that?" She answered nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders...yeah...nothing wrong with that...I like Full Metal Panic...but you won't see me walking out there with an Arbalest on my Kimono!

"Hmmm...so tell us...how does it feel to wear a traditional Japanese Kimono...a legendary symbol of Japan that is known worldwide!" Anizawa asked seriously...getting really pumped up as he finished and standing up suddenly as if the final move in a great battle was just taking place...geez this guy is the definition of eccentric...

"It's kind of stuffy to be honest...I wouldn't wear this stuffy thing in the middle of summer I can say that..." She answered rubbing the back of her head...which made Anizawa look completely disappointed and exhausted as he sighed and sat back down...wow...that was bad...you didn't fully get the meaning of the question did you? Oh whatever that's just like you to completely miss the deeper meaning in something...

"Ok...So tell us Kusakabe-san...why do you think you should continue in this competition?" Ono asked probably going with the flow since the other two asked their questions...although he seemed to ask it half heartedly as he probably already made his decision not to pick her...

"Because I have to beat Minegishi no matter what! Losing is just not acceptable!" She replied determined as she clenched her fist in front of her...well you look serious...but seeing as how the judges are looking at you like you're crazy I don't think that's going to help you...

"O-Ok...ummm...RX-0...your last...step up please..." Minoru said calling up Minegishi...which made Kusakabe take a step back and Minegishi take as step forward. Who was wearing a black and white Kimono with no designs whatever so ever on it...

"Y-Yes..." She nervously said as she struggled to look at them...appearing nervous which looked to be getting some guys attentions...I wonder if she's doing that intentionally or is doing it on accident...I can't see Minegishi as the devious kind so I would say she's doing it naturally...

"Tell us...you're the only one without some kind of design on your Kimono...why is that?" Minoru asked as he was curious to know why she was just wearing a black and white Kimono...I thought it was symbolic for something and that it didn't need a design...

"Because I thought I didn't need one as the Black and White symbolizes Yin and Yang...putting a design would ruin that effect...and...to...to be honest it symbolizes someone I like to be the exact polar opposite as...my yang to my yin...so that's why..." She answered in a soft tone, blushing slightly as she looked down...making a few guys gasp with their mouths hanging down...unprepared for her cuteness she seemed to have stored away somewhere...

"Oh that's very interesting...and tell us...how does it feel to wear such a symbolic Kimono..." Anizawa asked getting more pumped up then with Kusakabe as he stood up and put a his foot on the table...much to the dismay of the other judges...

"To be honest...it's warm and gentle...and it makes me feel happy and proud...I'm glad I'm wearing this..." She replied as she moved her legs a little looking even more innocent...getting more and more people interested...wow she's actually doing fairly well...that's surprising...

"Hmmmm...and tell us...why should you continue in this competition..." Ono then asked as he leaned forwards and put his hands in front of his face...obviously more invested than he was with Kusakabe...

"Because...Because...I...I want to continue?" She asked doubtfully and reluctantly as she looked forward putting a hand in front of her face...making a few guys cheer and getting everyone else's attention...which surprised me even more...is this the same Minegishi I know from my class?

They all looked pleasantly please with her answer...and her answered in general...and immediately went to whispering amongst themselves...which was taking a few minutes. After a while Minegishi took a step back in line as she thought they were done with her. I bet they are...and I bet they're deciding right now whose going to win...I can safely say this...Kusakabe is definitely not going to win!

"Alright...we've made our decisions..." Anizawa then said after they were done whispering to each other...then shortly afterwards they all wrote something down on the cards before them...

Then shortly one after another they revealed their cards. Minoru went first and revealed '_RX_-0' meaning one for Minegishi...much to her and Kusakabe's shock. Anizawa went next and revealed his card to be '_RX_-0' which blew me away because that means Minegishi won with two out of the three...then to everyone's complete surprise Ono slowly raised his card and with a grin and a wink he revealed his card to '_RX_-0' which almost made Minegishi fall over because that means she wan all three of the votes hands down...needless to say that Kusakabe was completely petrified...

"Thank you for everything ladies...you may now leave..." Ono then said as he put down his card and dismissed everyone from the stage. They all bowed...expect for Kusakabe who was still in shock...turned and started to leave the stage. Minegishi slowly leading the way. Wow Kusakabe lost...she lost the contest and more importantly to her the bet on the very first round to the person she made the bet with...I can't even begin to imagine the level of irony that this means...well I can't say I'm surprised...I knew she was doomed from the beginning...but what is surprising is that Minegishi won made it to the next round...who knew she had that kind of potential? ...I bet that must hurt Kusakabe even more...That makes me even happier to be honest...

The other girls looked disappointed as they left the stage...Minegishi looked flabbergasted...I would be too if I were her. Then a stage hand came up to her and talked to her for a bit...then afterwards she bowed and left...leaving him behind Then after a minute or two of standing in the middle of the stage Kusakabe ran off stage...looking extremely upset and angry...when she got off stage she looked around desperately...most likely looking for Minegishi...then she stormed off cursing to herself...most likely off to find her...oh your defeat was inevitable so get over yourself Kusakabe!

"Ok so next up is _X_56_S_, _X_20_A_, _XM_-_X_1, _RX_-78_GP_01_fb_, and _MS_-06_FZ_..." Minoru said calling the next batch...one of them recognized to be Patricia-san...to which she appeared at the stage entrance along with Tamura-san...probably giving her some last minute advice...I saw Konata out of the corner of my eye giving them a nasty glare...calm down Konata...they didn't do anything...yet...just calm down...

They went out onto the stage and like the last group stopped when they reached the center. Then started to do stupid things like before...Patricia-san looked like she was slightly bouncing up and down...and her sash was tied just underneath her chest...which probably helped it stick out more as her breasts bounced up and down...geez I would say some mean things about her...but I'm not that kind of girl so I'll just keep my mouth shut...but I have to agree with Konata...chest size alone and drawing attention to it can't win this competition...even though...it's...kind of...making all the guys cheer...perverts...

Thankfully the judges told them to stop and then started to ask them roughly the same questions as the last group to the other girls. None of them seemed to catch either the crowd's or the judge's attentions as they seemed mostly bored with them...that's kind of mean...what are they? Insignificant specs in the background that have no meaning or purpose that serve as filler? That's rude! You should give them a chance instead of shrugging them off as nothing! Oh whatever...

"Ok..._X_56_S _you're last...step up please..." Minoru then said as they finished questioning the rest of the girls...which made Patricia-san step up in her red, white, and blue Kimono...with some eagle designs on it...oh yeah...that's not suspicious at all...she totally looks 100% Japanese in that...

"_Hello!_" She greeted in very fluent English as she waved to the judges...oh yeah...why don't you just wear a big sign around your neck that says 'I'm totally not American...I'm completely Japanese!' I'm pretty sure that would help you!

"So...ummm...Tamura-san...tell us...why are you wearing that interesting design?" Minoru asked curiously and a little disturbed as he looked over her Kimono...because she sucks at trying to keep something hidden that's why!

"Because it stands out more than everyone else's...that's why...wouldn't you agree!?" She answered with a wink as she titled her head and jumped up a little to make her chest bounce again...which made a lot of guys make some perverted noises...geez nevermind...I think she could just come out and say 'I'm American' and no one in the audience would care outside the judges...

"And how does it feel to dawn such an outfit?" Anizawa asked not getting too pumped up but still managing to stand up energetically...which caused Ono to facepalm and shake his head in disappointment...

"It's very snug and tight...I feel like I could rip out of it at any second..." She said playfully as she winked again and folded her arms right underneath her chest to push them up...making everyone go crazy including Minoru to a degree as it looked like he wanted to jump out of the seat and rush the stage...Ono however did not look very pleased...and appeared to be sighing...Urge...to say...mean...hurtful things...too great...need to...no...can't...that would...reinforce...people's statements...about me being a Tsundere...have to...stop...but...ahhh...it's...it's...ahhhh ok...ok I'm good...I repressed my urge to scream rude comments out...whew...that was close...

"Whatever...and tell us why you think you should progress further in this pageant..." Ono reluctantly asked as it looked like it pained him to ask that question...yeah I can understand your pain...I feel the same way...

"I don't know...let's just say it's a feeling I have..." Patricia-san teasingly said as she put her hands behind her head and pretended to stretch...again drawing emphasis to her chest and making the pervs go crazy again...yes we get it...your very well endowed...stop it...

After her response she took a step back in line and the judges started to whisper amongst themselves...Minoru and Anizawa looking very happy while Ono looked disgusted...then they turned around, wrote something down on the cards in front of them and revealed it to the crowd...Anizawa and Minoru had written down "X56S" while Ono wrote something different...and after the reveal Ono tossed aside the card and hit his head on the desk in anger...yeah I understand man...Patricia-san definitely didn't deserve to win...

After they announced the winners Patricia-san instantly made a victorious squeal and jumped in the air...making her chest bounce one more time...and of course the pervs rejoiced...Geez you won already...cut that crap out! Then they all bowed, turned, and left the stage...Patricia-san looking the happiest of them all...when she got back She jumped into to the real Tamura-san's arms and they started jumping around screaming in each other's arms...celebrating I guess...I looked on with anger as my eye twitched...and out of my twitching eye I saw Konata give an even angrier look than before...yeah...I know...I'm with you Konata...

"Ok so our next batch is _GN_-007, _MS_-07_B_-3, _RX_-78_GP_02_A_, _MSZ_-010, and _X_13_A_..." Minoru then called as he read from the list...one of them was I think Kuroi-sensei...Konata's teacher...this is going to be interesting...

The called girls showed up to the entrance along with Kuroi-sensei...to which they immediately lined up...and amusingly Kuroi-sensei was the tallest and oldest by far of the group...then they went out...and like before they strolled out to the center of the stage, stopped, and did some stupid moves...Kuroi-sensei's looking the most desperate since was doing some poses that would try to be appealing...it looked as though she was trying to keep up with the younger girls by using her maturity to her advantage...she wasn't doing a good job...at least it wasn't as bad as Kusakabe with her finger pointing...or Patricia-san and her bust abuse...but it was still bad...

Then they thankfully were asked to stop whereupon more questions were asked to the other girls...and like before the judges were disinterested and asking half heartedly like they were only doing it because it was their job. Geez...I feel bad for them...they were preparing for this moment for who knows how long and they get brushed aside by the judges...how cruel...oh well...that's how it works I guess...

"Ok...last up..._MSZ_-010...step up please..." Minoru called after they were done questioning the other girls...prompting Kuroi-sensei to step up confidently...wearing a black seemingly old and worn out Kimono with old white cranes on the sides...ok...not the best choice to wear but whatever...

"_Howdy_..." Kuroi-sensei greeted in English...ok...what was that...you're Japanese...so why was your greeting more American than the freaking American girl pretending to be Japanese...ahhh...whatever...

"H-Hello ma'am...I...I see you're looking well...and e-especially in that Kimono...but...m-mind telling us why you're wearing such an old one like that?" Minoru asked fearfully as he seemed to sink behind his desk...geez what a wimp...he just needs to snap and become a man and maybe he'll stand up to her...

"Huh!? You got a problem with it? Even though it's old it's still good...you don't just go out and throw away you're old Kimonos or Yukatas...you keep them like your memories and use them later when you need them!" Kuroi-sensei responded as she grabbed her side and looked at Minoru like she was going to do bodily harm to him...

"Ah I'm sorry!" He apologized as he fully hid underneath his table...well I guess Kuroi-sensei has one vote...although I don't think she deserves it...

"That's an interesting philosophy you have there...so how does it feel to wear such an old and meaningful Kimono?" Anizawa asked interested as he rubbed his chin...not getting pumped up but getting unnervingly too invested in her and what she has to say...

"It brings back cherished memories of my past and of when I was young...how I would wear this thing with my friends all the time at festivals and special events...it makes it more meaningful and special than any other Kimono here..." She said forcing a tear in her eye...geez...thanks for the sob story Kuroi-sensei...I can tell your faking and lying to get their sympathies...but I don't think they're-

"That's absolutely beautiful! What a touching answer!" He screamed passionately tears flowing down his face as rubbed his nose...oh nevermind!

"Whatever...and tell us...why do you think you should be allowed to continue in this event?" Ono said not too thrilled like before as he asked the final question to her...thank god I think he's the sanest judge out of the three...

"Because in the end Maturity will always win the day...and me winning will prove it!" She said confidently as she folded her arms and looked at the judges like she daring them to try and vote against her...to which Ono rolled his eyes at...

Immediately afterwards they all started whispering to each other as Kuroi-sensei took a step back into line...very proudly and confident I might add...and as they were talking Ono again didn't look pleased as they stopped and wrote something down on the cards in front of them. Minoru looked at Kuroi-sensei...who shot him an angry glare to which he fearfully put up her number...then Ono instantly threw up a different number as if he was retaliating...so it was all up to Anizawa...and after a second of dragging it out he slowly revealed his card and his number to be '_MSZ_-010'...which made Ono throw his card to the side and disgustedly shake his head in shame...

"That's right!" She victoriously declared as raised up her two fists in glee...which made the other girls shake their heads in disgust...yeah...I agree...I'd be shaking my head in disgust too if everybody else wasn't already doing it...aside from the two idiot judges...

Then they all bowed...except for Kuroi-sensei...she was still celebrating to herself...damn it...can she be disqualified for that? Oh whatever...then finally they all turned and left the stage...Kuroi-sensei still celebrating to herself...geez ever heard of 'Good Sportsmanship'? ...I guess not...she left the stage and immediately ran off somewhere...probably to celebrate more...I'm glad she's off the stage finally...but I'm pained to know that she's going to be in another round unfortunately...oh whatever...she'll lose eventually...

"Aright so next up is _MSN_-06_S_, _GX_-9900, _EMS_-10, _RX_-78_NT_-1, and _X_42_S_" Minoru then called...one of them being my weird number...which as soon he did Konata instantly went into serious overdrive mode by grabbing me and checking every inch of me to make sure I was good to go...a final check up I guess...

"Ok Kagami...first round...you're up against amateurs...this should be easy for you...and here...I'm giving you a familiar!" She said trying to encourage me as she handed me plain, dark purple, traditional looking umbrella...wait...I'm an amateur...this is an amateur competition...so... what the hell are you talking about? And what's with the umbrella?

"Why are you giving me this...can I even take something like this out onto the stage?" I asked dryly as I looked at the umbrella and then looked at her like she crazy...

"It's something recognizable that no one else has and it will give you an edge!" She explained holding a finger up...yeah...what...that doesn't make any sense!

"Now get out there Kagami and show them your skills!" She said before I could reply as she slapped my butt and pushed me out there...which made me sigh as I moved the umbrella to my shoulder...whatever...I doubt this thing is going to help...and besides I have a feeling I'm going to lose anyways and...wait a second...

She just slapped me on my butt!

**PREVIEW**

"Hey...Kagami..."

"Don't you freaking say it Konata!"

"But it felt so-"

"Don't you dare freaking say it!"

"But-"

"DON'T!"

"Next time on TOBP..."Taste of Victory" ...you've got a great ass Kagami!"

"K-KONATA!"

**Yeah...that just happened...Author's Notes**

Ok so...random ass slapping...yeah...because...yeah...and the song for this Chapter is "Ma-Ka-Se-Te Tonight" by Iori Nomizu which is the OP to Is this a Zombie? A Very Bizarre and Cheesy Harem show that I personally enjoyed as a guilty pleasure...that's probably where I got the random ass slapping from...hell my fics are getting more sexual by the second...this is bad...very bad...I'm not one to do this crap but lately it's becoming a trend...a trend I have to kill...

Ah yes...background characters...I pointed it out twice with Kagami that the other contestants who aren't named are just background characters and not worth the time...hell I even insulted myself in the story because I have no freaking clue how beauty pageants work...I've never even seen in on TV or especially in person...so I'm just lazily making things up as I go along which means this was a Kimono round...because...I said so...yeah...sucks doesn't it?

And unfortunately most of this chapter was...say it with me...POINTLESS! Just setting up how everyone...except Misao...makes it to the next round...with Kagami obviously being shown next Chapter along with Miyuki...no I didn't forget her...but yeah...Misao lost...that was fast wasn't it? Well...I don't know...just wanted her to lose for whatever reason...it's not like I have this thing planned out or anything so I'm just making stuff up as I go along as usual...

When will Chapter 6 get here? Well Gundam Build Fighters Episode 6 holds the answers to that my confused enraged hater...so maybe you should go to Japan and get Gundam Build Fighters off the air so I stop releasing a Chapter with every Episode release...that'll stop me...

Until this happens and Gundam Build Fighters is over...I am Da-lek Sax-on...SA-YO-NA-RA!


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhh Gundam Build Fighters...spreading joy and wonder throughout the world...Grrr Dalek Saxon...contaminating Fanfiction with his crap and filth...I would say it's like Yin and Yang and therefore had achieved perfect zen or balance..but no...it's like a Scale...Gundam Build Fighters as awesome as it is...is like a small rock and my crap is like a huge boulder...AKA my stuff is inexcusable...

And here is Chapter 6 of that...inexcuse? whatever...it's bad...that's what I'm saying I guess!

**Chapter 6: Taste of Victory!/Zeta Gundamu, Kamile, Demasu! **

I immediately turned around to look at Konata. Shocked that she did something like that. she waved at me and then pointed behind me at the stage. I turned back around and noticed the line going on with out. I didn't have any time to think as I leapt forward to get back in line. I'll get you for this later Konata...I swear I will

When we reached the center of the stage we all turned to face the crowd and the judges. As soon as we did the other contestants started to do stupid things like bending over to show their busts, winking, and other forms of stupid crap...I will none of that garbage. Although as soon as I said that I felt my face instantly heat up and I just knew I was blushing deeply...although there was nothing I could do about it...I could still feel the spot where Konata smacked me...quite clearly to the point where I could feel the individual fingers and the palm...

Ok that thought is very embarrassing...and it's only making my blush deeper. And it appears the guys out there like that since they're eyes on me...that's even worse...thank god for the umbrella I guess. I opened the umbrella up and used it to hide my face...which...only seemed to make it worse...they're really enjoying this aren't they? What a bunch of perverts...don't tell me Konata was planning this all along...if she did I'm going to kill her...

After a while of everyone gawking at me...enjoying the umbrella and especially if I moved it around. We were asked to stop and I leaned the opened umbrella back against my shoulder...protecting me from the nonexistent sunlight I guess. Then the judges asked the other contestants a few questions...although everyone's gaze was still fixated on me...which made me feel uncomfortable to say the least...

"Alright...now lastly...will _X_42_S_ please come forward..." Minoru said after the other contestants took their turn...finally getting to me...

I took a step forward and closed the umbrella. Holding it right in front of me traditionally as thankfully the blush finally started to die. And when I did that I got a few cheers from the crowd. Really...me closing my umbrella is cause for cheering? Whatever...I want to get this over with...so I can go back and hurt Konata...and losing is not an option! Hell no! I was just violated! There's no way I'm going to lose now!

"I see you have a design of a bunny snuggling up to a fox...an interesting choice...care to explain why you chose it..." Minoru asked as soon as I walked forward...asking about the designs on my Kimono...should I lie and say it's symbolism for something? No...because I couldn't explain what it symbolizes...a bunny snuggling up to a fox? What the hell! I'll just tell the truth...with slight alterations...

"Actually my friend chose it for me...she thought it would look great on me...I personally don't think I look too good in Kimonos...so going with her advice was the on...and on top of that she's the person I'm doing it for so I couldn't say no..." I answered truthfully...which got some cheers from the crowd...which made me look down at the design...and now that I looked at it...it was...a little cute...so I'm glad she picked it for...although that doesn't excuse what she did afterwards!

"Interesting...I have to say I approve of it..." Minoru responded as he rubbed his chin with his palm...I have to say I approve too...so maybe when I yell at her I won't be too severe...no wait...I am...

"Now tell us...how does it feel to wear something like that...I'm amazed to say that even though you did very little you were still the highlight of the group and pulled that look perfectly!" Anizawa shouted in determination as he stood up and looked at me intensely...as if challenging me...I accept your challenge...after what I went through I'm not backing down...prepare for some lies and nonsense!

"Well since I work as a Shrine Maiden...I wear stuff like this all the time...until it just became natural for me...so I don't think I feel much because it's just naturally a part of me now..." I lied through my teeth as I looked out at the crowd...who was again cheering for me...geez there cheering for that as well...really?

"Of course! You're a shrine maiden! That's why you pull that look off so elegantly and gracefully...right down to the umbrella! It's just perfect in every detail!" Anizawa screamed as he fell backwards in his seat...really looking like he enjoyed that answer...wow that worked better than I thought would...and if an umbrella made things better then maybe I should've brought two out here...

"Alright now...final question...why should you be allowed to continue this competition?" Ono asked as she leaned forward on both of his palms...undoubtedly curious as to what I was going to say...ok final hurdle...and to be honest...the way he asked it kind of ticked me off...trying to be flamboyant and cool...geez...I'm not even going to dignify you with a decent response...

"Because if I don't then what was the point of me even coming out here?" I answered dryly as I looked at him with an annoyed look which again made a lot of people cheer...great...just great...even if I don't care I get cheers...damn it...whatever...as I looked over off stage I saw Konata cheering as well...ohhhh I'm so going to yell at you when I get off this damn stage!

"What a superb answer...gentle one second then violent the next...the perfect answer from a Tsundere..." Ono praised as he waved his hand...did he just call me a Tsundere?

"What the hell did you just say!?" I shouted angrily as I raised my fist which got the biggest applause and cheers yet...oh great! The pervs are going into overdrive! Over something like this too! And I bet Konata is just reveling in this. Damn her! Damn that judge! Damn them all for that matter!

"Thank you...you may step back please..." Minoru then said after the cheers and applause died down...which made me reluctantly step back into line...wanting to hurt that guy more than...when I looked to my left I noticed the other contestants looking at me angrily...oh geez don't tell me their jealous of me? Look my victory isn't assured...hell I wouldn't be surprised if I lost...although...honestly...I really do want to win...especially after Konata sexually harassed me...I mean if I lose after going through a traumatic experience like that I'm only going to be more pissed!

The judges talked amongst themselves for a few seconds. Then quickly came to their decisions as they wrote something down on the cards in front of them. Then they all three showed their cards at once and revealed it to be my number. This instantly got a loud applause from the crowd. Wow...I...I won...I'm both relieved and extremely happy...but...still it's not enough to excuse what Konata did!

We bowed afterwards and then turned to leave the stage. As we turned I noticed that a lot of the other girls were going around to find umbrellas...great I started a stupid trend...and then I noticed a guy walk up and talk to Konata. Giving her what looked like a card...what the hell...is he giving her? Does it have to do with the competition? Well she is technically my manager so I guess it makes sense...but shouldn't that guy be giving that card to me...oh whatever...I got more pressing things to worry about!

"Kagami you did it! Good work...I knew you could win...and...and that day your judgment will come! _Let's shout_ for Revolution!" Konata congratulated as soon as I got off the stage spontaneously breaking out into song from her happiness and excitement...with bad English no less...but that's not going to distract me!

"Konata! What the hell! Why did you do that!?" I screamed as I grabbed her by the shoulders...her looking shocked and confused as soon as I did...

"W-What? What do you mean?" Konata responded confused...obviously not knowing what I was talking about...did she forget already? Figures...well it doesn't surprise me and to be honest I guess I was a little vague...

"Why did you ...Why did you-!" I started but couldn't finish. Crap I can't say it out loud...damn it!

"Wait a second Kagami...Miyuki-san's going out on stage...I want to see how she does in her round first..." Konata said after I paused for a while...pointing behind me at Miyuki-san lining up to go out...she must've got called when I was busy dealing with Konata...and...well...I do honestly want to see how she does...you know checking out my competition...oh great I'm taking this more seriously than I should...there's another thing I have to hurt Konata for I guess...

"Fine..." I responded dryly as I watched them all head out onto stage...Miyuki-san instantly getting cheers as soon as she appeared on stage...yeah I think we all know who won this one already...funny thing is that all the other girls have umbrellas like I did except her...and she's getting the most cheers...it's a complete reversal of my round...

When they reached the center of the stage and turned to face the crowd they all started doing things again. Although Miyuki-san wasn't doing much at all...but it looks like all the guys were cheering for her...even though the other girls were desperately doing anything to get some attention...yeah they don't have a chance...and even when they were told to stop and it was time to ask them questions the victor was very clear...

"Alright...now last up is 00_W_0..." Minoru called after they finished asking the other contestants...who like I said didn't even have a chance...and when she took a step forward the crowd erupted...and it took awhile for them to calm down...

"Alright Alright...Miyuki-san...tell us about the design on your Kimono..." Minoru asked as he drew attention to her pure white Kimono with pink snowflakes on it...which I'm sure all the guys in the audience have burnt into their brains...

"Oh this...I wasn't paying attention when I was deciding on what to wear and accidently picked this...I hope it doesn't look too bad..." She answered a little embarrassed as she looked down at her Kimono...and once again the crowd burst out into cheers saying things like 'It looks perfect on you' 'It the greatest accidental pick ever' and 'You could put anything on and it would work on you'...one of those was Minoru by the way...yeah biased right?

"So tell us Moé girl...how does it feel to wear a traditional ceremonial kimono?" Anizawa asked as soon as the cheers reached a suitable level...he didn't look too pleased with Miyuki-san and tone seemed to compliment that...he didn't even stand up out of his chair excitedly like he normally does...maybe he's unaffected by her charms...or maybe is trying to be as unbiased as possible unlike the other judge right next to him...

"Well...to be honest...it feels like it's too much...like I'm not worthy to wear such an important article of clothing...and that I'm honestly disrespecting it..." Miyuki-san answered softly as she started to look sad...oh great going with the sappy route eh? And again...as if on cue...the crowd once again started cheering their brains out...and unfortunately...it even seems that Anizawa was pleased with the answer as he smiled and nodded to her...well with an answer like that I guess even unbiased people get sucked in...what a shame...but whatever we all knew who was going to win this round so it's not like it's a complete surprise...

"Very modest...but tell us...why must you be allowed to venture on in this competition instead of the other contestants?" Ono asked as the cheering slowly died down again...geez this is the longest round yet thanks to all to the freaking cheering!

"Because if I don't I won't be able to see anyone anymore from this wonderful pageant..." She answered still sweetly and for the thousandth time the crowd erupted in cheers...looking like they were getting ready to rush the stage to do...I don't even want to know what to her...

After that the judges once again started to talk amongst themselves as Miyuki-san took a step back in the poor bunch of people unlucky enough to be placed in her group. And once again quickly came to a decision...honestly quicker than my round...not surprising though as it's clear whose going to win. And sure enough...when they revealed her card it was Miyuki-san's number...yeah totally saw that coming...but Miyuki-san didn't see that coming as she was honestly surprised by the turn of events...then she bowed over and over again grateful for the victory...

"That Miyuki-san...I knew she would win..." Konata said confidently as they all turned and started to leave the stage...yeah was there any doubt...but now...

"Ok Konata...now answer me..." I said getting her attention and getting her focus back onto what I was talking about a little earlier...

"Hmm. Answer you about what?" Konata replied as she looked at me confused. As if I was asking her to ignore some very rewarding side quests in some random MMO...

"About...why...you did...what you did earlier...the way you pushed me out onto the stage..." I tried to explain...although saying 'Why did you smack me on my butt' is a bit more awkward to say than one would think...

"Oh you mean why I smacked your butt!" Konata practically screamed as she finally understood what I was talking...yes screamed out loud behind stage surrounded by other contestants...yeah I'm not surprised either but still!

"Don't shout that you perv!" I almost yelled at her as I looked around at all the other contestants around us...although it looks like they were too busy being focused on the competition to care about us...

"Because it felt good and it's something I've always wanted to do...I mean do you know how long I've had my eyes on that perfectly shaped ass of yours?" She answered as she put a finger to her chin and bent over slightly as it to get a better look at me...W-What the hell?

"K-K-Konata!" I simply shouted completely embarrassed as blush quickly enveloped my face...does...does she really mean that or...or she just messing with me again? Wait...what am I saying...either way it's bad! You don't say something like that...ever!

"I'm just kidding Kagami...lighten up..." She said waving her hand up and down dismissively...oh...she was messing with me...of course...but...why do I feel...a little disappointed that it was a joke...damn it! She's messing with my emotions again!

"Don't kid about something like that ever again! Ever"! I practically shouted as I was still completely humiliated that she said that...damn her!

"Anyways...That was a method of Motivation Kagami...to get you in the right mood...and it worked didn't it? You were energized and focused throughout the entire round!" Konata explained as she held a finger up, trying to sound serious and make a point...but instead only infuriating me more!

"Y-You still don't do something like that Konata! Ever! Not even if it's to motivate me or whatever...you just don't do it out of the blue like that!" I yelled at her now angry instead of embarrassed...even if it did manage to energize me up you still don't do that...damn her...can't she use normal methods to motivate me?

"But we won because of motivation I gave you! If we want to win then you have to go along with whatever I do..." She then said sounding really serious and looking determined...looking like she would slap my butt a thousand times over again if it meant us winning the competition...which is disturbing to say the least.

"It doesn't matter...you don't do something like that...I mean how would you like it if I just randomly slapped your butt out of-" I covered my mouth and cut off from finishing what I was about to so...Oh crap what did I just ask and to her of all people!?

"Oh I'm sorry Kagami...did you want to slap my butt as well?" Konata teasingly asked as she turned around quickly and bent over, looking at me over her shoulder with that perverted grin on her face, "I've been such a bad girl Kagami...go ahead and spank me...be as hard and rough as you like!" She then said in a seductive tone as she moved her left hand and started to rub her butt slowly with it...as if tempting me with it...

What she was doing was embarrassing to say the least. But she really has been terrible lately...making me do this competition and then slapping me not too long ago. So I raised my hand slowly...which only seemed to make her grin grow even wider. I guess this would be her punishment right? Something to get even with her...so I extended my arm back to get enough momentum to smack that cute little bottom of hers and...what the hell am I doing!?

"W-W-What are you doing? A-Are you crazy K-Konata! S-Stop!" I shouted redder than ever as I lowered my hand and turned around to not even look at her...which made start giggling and then laughing out loud hysterically...

"Sh-Shut up! Let's get out of here and go back the dressing room..." I then shouted as I grabbed her arm and started pulling it...wanting to leave this vicinity as soon as I possibly could...

"Oh wow...so...so you want to do this in a...in a place more private...Oh Kagamin~...why...why didn't you just say so?" She responded in between laughs as she let herself get pulled by me...only making my embarrassment even worse...

"S-Shut up! I-I'm just going back to change out of this kimono! D-Don't make this any worse than it already is!" I yelled with a few stutters as I started to run back to our dressing room Konata keeping pace with me easily...

"Yeah yeah...Ok Kagami-sama!" She teasingly said as she still laughed which made me want to turn around and punch her but the way she was early I think she would enjoy it...so I gritted my teeth as I continued running back to our dressing room

Luckily the halls were mostly empty...due to everyone being by the stage ready to be called for the first round. So thankfully I had an easy time navigating the halls and not getting stopped by anyone in my way. Which I was extremely grateful for because running in high heels is hard...not to mention extremely painful...so stopping would've been bad. I thankfully reached our room in a short amount of time and the first thing I did was kick off the high heels...then I turned around to lock the door behind us so we wouldn't get any visitors...especially of the stupid kind...although this made Konata giggle again...

"Wow don't want anyone to bother us eh Kagami? I bet they would still hear us though wouldn't they?" Konata teased as she put a hand to her mouth to try and hide her giggling smile...which really made want to her hurt because she shouldn't joke about that...especially now after that moment I just had...it will only make things worse!

"Enough already...Just...stop it...ok...just stop it!" I said exhaustingly as I made a sigh...not really wanting to deal with this anymore...dealing with her for this long is exhausting...

"A-Alright Kagami...if you say so..." Konata said thankfully agreeing with as it looked like she felt bad now for causing all that trouble for me...good you should!

"Thank you..." I thanked gratefully as I walked past her, "Now turn around...I'm going to change out of this Kimono..." I then said in a stern voice which caused her to nod and turn around...thank god...this needs to happen more often...

"K- Kagami..." Konata called in a serious tone...which made me turn to look at her after I took off the kimono...thankfully she was still facing the other way...

"Y-Yeah..." I replied hoping she wasn't going to embarrass me any further...but by the sound of her tone and how she was acting...I highly doubt that...maybe...

"Seriously...You really did do a great job out there...only you could've pulled that off...and I'm very grateful to you Kagami...so thank you..." She thanked in a sincere tone as she continued to face away from me...which made my mouth drop slightly in shock that she said that...

"It'...It's no problem...K-Konata..." I dismissed politely as I was now embarrassed in a different way than what I was expecting...she want from a teasing pervert to an honest friend...how can she do that?

"A-Anyways...what's next in the competition..." I asked with a stutter after putting on my casual clothes, which made Konata turn around and look at me a little confused...

"What are you talking about? The first round is still going...they still have over two hundred contestants to get through Kagami..." Konata answered as she titled her head slightly...looking at me as if I missed the obvious...oh leave me alone it's not like I keep track of how many other pageant competitors there are...so how would I know?

"Ok...so...what do we do next?" I then asked now a little curious as to our next step...since the first round is still going on...when is the second round? It's going to get late soon so I don't think they'll start the second round...so what do we do? Wait...does this mean I get to go home! Please tell me it does...

"Nothing...we're done until tomorrow...good work Kagami!" She replied giving me a thumbs up...congratulating me on getting through the first day...which was a little embarrassing...and it only made me want to leave even more...

"Great then I'm going home then...see you tomorrow..." I said thanking whatever deity who decided to grant some mercy on me that I could at least go home, relax, and try to forget the embarrassing events that happened today...until tomorrow when I have to come back...maybe I shouldn't come back...maybe I should just leave her here by herself for her...no...no...that's cruel and mean...besides we have a deal so I can't do that...

"What are you talking about? You can't go home..." Konata objected with a slightly surprised tone...as if me suggesting that thing was shocking to her...what going home is surprising to you Konata? Really...and what do you mean I can't go home?

"What are you talking about...it's going to get late and I have to get home..." I said seriously as I as I started to head to the door...only to be cut off by a person half my height...

"No...you can't go...if you leave the area you're disqualified..." She denied as she outstretched her arms so she couldn't get past...which I could just push her out of my way and just leave...but I won't because that would be mean...

"What do you mean I can't leave the area...I can't stay in this room all night..." I pointed out a bit angry as I had no intentions of staying here longer than absolutely necessary...

"Of course not...you won the round...and winners get a nice reward..." She said as she held up the card that was given to her by the guy I saw as I was leaving the round...so that was the reward for winning the round?

"Ok...what did I win?" I asked curious to know what the card represented...seriously shouldn't I have that...I mean I did work for it and got my butt slapped because of it...so why is she the one with it? Do managers really have that much authority...or is she thinking that it does...either way it's bad...

"And I already called your parents this morning and they gave me their approval for you not being home tonight..." She then said as she started to wave the card around...wait she called my parents this morning? Of course...she probably had this all planned out for days...So I wouldn't doubt that she called them...what pains me even more is that my parents approved of this...

"Ok...so are you going to tell me what it is or what?" I continued asking not getting frustrated that she wasn't telling me...seriously shouldn't I be the first person to know what it is I won?

"An all expenses paid night at a nice four star hotel across the street...we're going to spend the night there!" Konata screamed excitedly as she gripped the card... "Kagami acquired the Hotel Pass card!" She then shouted as she held the card up in the air with both of her hands...although her hands were open and it was standing up since as she held it up with her wrists...in her mind it was probably spinning as well with some sort of stupid jingle in the background...wait...

We're going to what?

**PREVIEW**

"Hey Kagami...are you looking forward to spending the night with me in a love hotel?"

"D-Don't call it that! If you do I'll be sleeping outside!"

"Wow you can't even wait to get there? Such an impatient girl!"

"D-Don't twist my words around like that, pervert!"

"Just think of it like your sleeping over at my place...only there won't be much sleeping!"

"You're right because I'll be too busy hurting you if you try anything!"

"Next time on TOPB... "The Longest Night" ...I can't wait to spend a night with my Kagamin~!"

"...maybe you should be the one who sleeps outside!"

**Author Notes/Random complaining...the usual...**

Well how do my usual pointless Author notes start out? With me mentioning the stupid random insert song of course! This week's was "Revolution Dualism" by Nana Mizuki and T.M. Revolution...and is the OP to Valvrave Season 2...or the Second OP to Valvrave in General I guess...whatever...awesome song...awesome show...I love it...moving on...

I've adopted a new writing method to this story...my other stories I just write start to finish while this one I just write scenes in no real order in accordance to how I feel and then write the connecting scenes later...like connect the dots...it's actually a lot easier on me since I'm not being so straight forward and going at my own self designed pace...however a drawback is that the flow is kind of...errrr sporadic and random...as in Characters feelings get mixed up since I'm writing things out of order...like for instance in one later part Konata says her smack helped motivate her to victory...but there's no indication of that earlier because I wrote that later and it just slipped my mind...which is of course bad...so this might be the last time I write like this and next time I'll write from start to finish like I traditionally do and the flow will be better...I cannot stress enough how vital I think the flow of a story is...I mean I suck at it but I do what I can you know...

Now then...my was that bad...and wow I'm getting more and more...uhhh raunchy with each passing chapter...which I would say is a bad thing...so I'm definitely going to tone it back a bit next chapter...I hope...and again I have no idea what I'm doing with the pageant and I'm just making things up...so this pageant is taking place on multiple days and so that means Konata and Kagami will spend the night at a hotel..because I say so...maybe if someone explained to me how actual pageants work this wouldn't have happened...oh well...can't be fixed now so oh well...

So when will Chapter 7 get here? I don't know let me watch Gundam Build Fighters Episode 7 next week and I'll get back to you on that...seriously I should just rename this story "Lucky Star Pageant Fighters" in honor of that show...though that would be terrible so I won't do that..

So I will continue to watch and love Gundam Build Fighters and write and hate this...and until then I am the hopeless Gundam loser Dalek Saxon...SAYONARA!


	7. Chapter 7

Gundam Build Fighters might be the best show this year aside from maybe Attack on Titans and Watamote. This however might be the worst fanfiction in comparison and it has nothing to do with freaking Gundam Build Fighters aside from the Author being crazy...aren't you the unlucky soul who must be subjugated to endless torture!

You poor person and here is Chapter 7 of that Torture!

**Chapter 7: The Longest Night!/Asuno Asemu...AGE-2 Gundamu...Ikimasu!**

When we arrived at the hotel it was much later than I would've liked. Konata had to do some freaking shopping buying god knows what from the convenience store in the mall. By the time she was done it was nightfall and when were passing the pageant stage on the way out we noticed that the competition was done for the day and that mostly everyone was gone. I just wish it was over today so I could go home. Whatever, in any case we walked up to the front desk and Konata handed the man behind it the card that she was given after I won the first round.

"Oh you two are in the local beauty pageant together?" The Man asked as she looked at the card with a smile before looking back at us. Oh please god if you have any shed of mercy in you do not let Konata say anything-

"You know it!" Konata shouted as she reached around my waist and pulled me closer to her, "You're looking at the future winner of the pageant right here and she's all mine!" She then said confidently as she gave a thumbs up with her hand that held her bags and a wink to the man behind the desk. Who was looking at us like we might of stole the card from the real winner instead of winning it ourselves. Wait what?

"Don't share your naive impression that we're going to win with other people!" I informed her as I looked at her angrily. Then realizing that we were a little too close for comfort and that she called me 'mine' "And don't say weird things like that as well! I'm not yours!" I then shouted with a blush as I tried to push her off. But of course like my previous attempts that wasn't going to happen. Geez even with one hand around me I still can't get her off! Is she really a master of keeping a hold of things or do I just suck at getting people off of me?

"What do you mean? I'm your manager so of course you're mine!" Konata pointed out as she looked at me with a devilish smirk. Oh now she's just pushing it!

"T-Then say you're my manager! Don't phrase it weirdly like that!" I countered with a slight stutter as Konata thankfully let go of my waist. Which made me step a meter away from her so she couldn't do that again.

"In any case ladies, here is your key card. Please enjoy your stay here and good luck tomorrow in the pageant!" The man said as she held out the card to our door. To which Konata immediately swiped like it always belonged to her and she was getting it back from someone she loaned it to.

"We will, and we're going to win this thing with or without luck!" Konata confidently said as she slipped the card in her pocket. Grabbing my hand shortly afterwards and heading to the elevator without saying goodbye to the poor guy. Typical Konata. Over confident, rude, and having a one track mind. I can only sigh as she's the exact polar opposite of me. How did we get so close again?

Whatever. Anyways, we took the elevator up to the fourth floor and left the elevator. When we did I actually managed to spot Minegishi going down the opposite hallway. Well she won the first round too so I shouldn't be too surprised. Anyways we walked down the hallway until we reached our room. Room 402. Where have I seen that number before? Never mind. Konata slid the card into the slot above the doorknob which made the light above it turn green to notify us that it was unlocked. Konata opened the door and immediately ran, leaving me to enter behind her and then close the door after I came in. When I turned around after closing the door the sight damn near made me fall over. The hotel room was incredible!

"Look Kagami! We got a freaking huge flat screen, a nice kitchen, and luxurious bathroom!" Konata informed as she continued to run around the hotel room, going into other rooms to discover things.

Geez what is this place an apartment complex or a hotel? Seriously! I walked around the freaking huge place and noticed that, yes, indeed we had a kitchen. A very nice kitchen with a stove, over, countertops, and sink. A massive huge TV that sat on a stand which I assumed had cable of some kind. When I checked the bathroom it put my bathroom to shame with a tub that I swear could hold a group of people. And finally, something I noticed that Konata didn't, we had a small deck where we could go outside and look out at the city. Seriously there's a hotel, and then there's this!

"We hit the jackpot Kagami! I should use your body to get us into things like this more often!" Konata teased as she came in from the bedroom. To be honest if it would get me into more places like this I wouldn't mind you using my body however you liked. Wait that came out wrong!

"You're just lucky we won so we can get into something like this. Be more grateful and don't act like I'm an object for you to use!" I threatened as I looked at her darkly, narrowing my eyes at her to get my point across. Seriously, can't you give a rest for once?

"You're right you're right, I'm sorry." Konata apologized as she put the bags on the table in the kitchen, getting into the one she got at the convenience store. "So how about we celebrate with a nice home cooked dinner?" She then suggested as she got out some ingredients from her bag. As if tempting me with her cooking and her food. And damn its working!

"W-Well if you're going to celebrate by making some food. Then. I guess I can celebrate as well. I mean I am a little hungry." I said a little embarrassed as I looked away, scratching the side of my face and hoping she didn't see the blush appearing on my face. Yeah I did win so I guess a reward is in order. I mean aside from this hotel. I want a reward from the person who made me do this damn thing and. I guess food would be appropriate. Damn it! I'm too easy!

"I knew you would say something like that!" The Blue Haired brat replied as she smirked at me and went to her bag she brought from home. Taking her apron out and tying it around her. Again I just can't help but thinking that this too is a part of her stupidly over-elaborate plan. Seriously I already agreed and I'm not going anywhere so why do you still feel the need to butter me up? What are you trying to accomplish. Oh well, if it means I get to eat more of her cooking I guess I shouldn't really complain.

"I'll get dinner done as soon as I can so just sit back and relax for awhile, you deserve it!" Konata suggested as she went to the stove to get started on making the food. I lightly nodded in response and went to the sit in front of the television.

I turned it on and like I predicated we had cable. Very good cable, I don't think there's a channel we don't have! I instantly changed the channel to the news, because I have to keep up with what's going on in the world unlike a certain otaku I know. Although to my surprise, my gaze kept shifting from the TV to Konata in the kitchen making food. I did my best to avert my look from her, but I always found my eyes moving on their own and fixating her on as she continued to make dinner. Eventually I gave up trying not to look at her, especially after the smells of her delicious food filled the air. I was just completely entranced by everything, at how happy and relaxed she looked when making the food. She appears to have the mannerisms of a hardworking housewife rather than a lazy spoiled geek. I find it hard to believe that one person can have all these qualities and still look so small, frail, and above all cute. So maybe that's why I'm staring at her so intently.

"Now I shine onto the Galaxy. Before Despair sinks into my hopes and dreams. Tonight we act without hesitation, without regard for others. I want to be your star!" Konata sang pleasantly as she cooked which only made me smile at her and how she cooked...

When she turned around with some plates in her hands she noticed me awkwardly gawking at her and looked at me confused for a second. Which made me blush and instantly look back at the TV, hoping she wasn't going to tease me about it. But thankfully she didn't and all I heard was slight giggle to herself as she placed the plates on the table and went back to cooking. After that I did not look back at her. I watched the TV like my life depended on it, ignoring Konata and the aroma in the air to the best of my ability.

"Alright Kagami dinner is done!" Konata called as I looked to see her sitting at the table, the food all laid out along with the plates and chopsticks. Good dinner is done and she didn't tease me about occasionally staring at her. Thank god

I sighed in relief to myself before I nodded to her as I turned off the TV. Then I stood up and walked over to take my seat at the table. Getting a great view of the food before me and the full force of the amazing smells that come off of them. I did my best to contain my drooling as I noticed Konata put her hands together. I did the same as well as I'm rather surprised she remembered her manners before me. Maybe I'm just thrown off a bit due to this wonderful smelling food.

"Thank you for the food." We both said in unison before separating our hands and reaching for out chopsticks. We both grabbed our chopsticks at the same time, but Konata paused before reaching for her food as she watched me take a bite first. Which by the way was like heaven in food form.

"Is it good?" Konata asked as she tilted her head, obviously wanting my approval. Oh god yes you can have it! A hundred times over!

"Yes it's very good, thank you Konata." I replied honestly, thanking her for the wonderful food she bestowed upon me with her god given talent.

"I'm glad." She simply replied as she looked down and started to eat. A smile appearing on her face as she was eating. Which in turn made me smile since that cute cat like smile always makes me happy. Well, not always happy. Just, maybe, somewhat happy. Sometimes.

"Hey Kagami, we're the same." The happily smiling girl said from practically out of nowhere as she looked back up at me. Oh hell no we're not the same! We're not the same at all!

"What do you mean?" I curiously asked as I was ready to shoot down whatever she said we were the same in. Yeah how are we the same in your deluded mind. I'd really like to know what stupid way we're alike in.

"We both like winter as our favorite seasons." The blue haired girl explained as she held up a finger. Wait, winter's her favorite season as well? D-Damn her! Then I guess she's right, we are the same in that respect! Damn it, sharing a favorite with her is like sharing your birthday with your nemesis!

"Y-Yeah ok, I guess that's a way we're the same." I reluctantly agreed as I looked down with a light tint of red appearing on my face. Damn her! She got me!

"Tomorrow we're going to have to move into phase two of my plan. The competition is going to increase and I will stop it nothing to crush them all!" Konata then said changing the topic back to the pageant as her tone changed from soft to determined. I'd really like to know how you spontaneously change gears like that.

"You're sounding a little scary there Konata." I pointed out as such a sudden mood shift is a little unnerving. I mean I know it's normal for her but sometimes it's a little too sudden.

"Just you wait! Tomorrow's going to be a day long battle! And we will win!" She continued as she shoved her chopsticks into her food brutally. Well that was creepy, but I guess that shows her determination. But wait, if we're going back tomorrow what am I going to wear?

"Oh by the way what am I going to wear tomorrow for casual clothes? I can't just wear what I'm wearing now!" I pointed out as I realized I didn't get a chance to pack some of my clothes. Although something gave me a suspicious feeling that was already taken care of.

"Oh don't worry your mother gave me a few pairs of clothes for you to wear along with some pajamas a few weeks ago. It's all covered don't worry." Konata answered as it looks like she just remembered something. Mom gave her some of my clothes a few weeks ago. Wait a second. I knew he didn't lose those clothes when she did the laundry! That liar! And worst of all Konata and my parents have been planning this for weeks! Oh I'm so going to get all of them after this!

After Konata finished eating she got up from her seat and walked over to where she put her bag at. She opened it and reached inside. She pulled out a pair of pajamas, which looked small so I'm assuming they're hers, and then another one that was light-H-Hey! That is my pajamas! That really pisses me off! What else does she have in there? That handkerchief I lost four weeks ago? If she does I'm really going to be infuriated!

"Alright let's go take our bath together." Konata said as she placed my pajamas on top of hers and then held them...What the hell did she say!?

"You're kidding right!? You just have to be kidding! There's no way you can be serious!" I almost shouted as I got up from where I was sitting and backed up a little. If this is another one of her jokes I'm going to throw her pajamas out the window so she has to go out and find them!

"Of course I'm serious. Why would I be?" Konata answered as she walked over to me with our pajamas in hand. She really is serious! Has she lost her mind!?

"Why can't we take our baths separate like we usually do!? Why do you want to take one with me now!?" I pointed out thinking at the times I slept over at her house or she slept over at mine. We always took our baths separate, so why does she want to take one with me now?

"Because afterwards I can say I took a bath with a Beauty Pageant winner while she was in the competition!" She answered in an excited teasing tone as she winked to me. Which made me blush slightly before really pissing me off!

"Well too freaking bad! I'm sorry to say you won't ever get the chance! Now if you excuse me I'm going home!" I yelled at her as I turned around to head for the door. Seriously if she's going to pull this crap then to hell with the pageant!

"Kagami I'm just joking! Now calm down and let's take our bath!" Konata responded as she got in front of me and blocked me from going any further. Oh, why am I not surprised? But I think this has happened somewhere before? Oh that's right! Earlier today!

"What did I say earlier? Don't ever joke about those kinds of things! Ever!" I shouted back to her, even more pissed off. But kind of happy she admitted it so I guess that means I won't leave now. But still she shouldn't say crap like that!

"I'm sorry ok! I just...I just really want to take a bath with you ok?" She apologized before her tone dropped as she said-W-What?

"W-What. W-Why?" I asked in complete surprise. D-Does she really desperately want to take a bath with me. Does it mean that much to her? W-Why?

"Because I'm your manager...I'm here to make you sure in top condition tomorrow...by any means necessary! So I'm going to make sure you're clean enough for tomorrow." She answered seriously as she looked at me determined. Oh. That's it? That. I. I should be angry. But. Instead. I. I. I feel disappointed.

"Oh. I can get clean by myself. I don't need your help." I answered dryly as I neither felt angry nor embarrassed. But. More or less. Empty. Why?

"I'm still going with you just in case." Konata insisted as she moved a little closer to me, an even fiercer look on her face than before. But to be honest. I don't care. I just don't care. She can do whatever she wants now.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just don't watch me undress or anything." I replied still not wanting to see me undress. Other than that. I just don't care.

"I understand. I'll let you have your privacy." Konata agreed as she went around me and headed to the bathroom. So I guess we're taking our bath now? Well it is getting late. Whatever, not like it matters.

We entered the bathroom, Konata put our Pajamas in the hamper, and then started the water. I made her turn around as I took off my clothes. Although. I think I would've liked it if she peaked once or twice. I mean! It. It. It's better than the 'I'm doing it just because I'm your manager thing'! Yes. I prefer her being a pervert than a stupid manager. Oh god what is wrong with me. This whole pageant thing as turned my life upside down. Damn it!

Anyways. After I took off my clothes I put them to the side and then submerged myself in the huge bathtub that was barely halfway filled. After I told Konata I was done she started to take off my clothes as well. And I looked away like she did for me. I wanted to watch her undress. I mean. It's not that I wanted to watch her undress. It's just. shut up! After she got done undressing she did the same thing with her clothes and then submerged herself in the mostly filled tub and as soon as she did she turned off the water.

We then started cleaning ourselves. Konata pointing out where exactly I should wash myself and how I should wash myself but I didn't care and just ignored her most of the time. Other times I just lightly nodded so she would shut up and then go back to doing things my way. Seriously I don't care anymore. Why the hell did she have to say that? Damn her.

"Kagami! Hey! Kagami!" Konata called over and over trying to get my attention. Again I wasn't really caring and ignored her.

"Kagami! Kagami!" She kept calling to the point of annoyance. Fine I'll answer you if it makes you happy. God knows I'm not.

"What do you want now?" I dully asked finally vocally acknowledging her as I looked up at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Let me wash your hair." The soaking wet blue hair girl offered as she moved closer to me. What is she thinking now? Maybe she has lost her mind.

"No I can wash my hair on my own, just leave me alone." I denied dryly as I sighed to myself. Though she didn't listen to me and instead went directly behind me. Starting to touch my hair as soon as she did.

"H-Hey stop it! Didn't you hear what I said?" I almost shouted with a stutter as I felt my face heat up from her touching my hair. I can. I can feel her body heat from directly behind me. It. It. feels really good. and how she's touching my hair. It. It. I honestly hope she doesn't stop.

"Oh just let me wash your hair it's not the end of the world, besides I can do a better job than you anyways." Konata denied as she got some shampoo off the counter besides us and started to put it in my hair. Rubbing it a soon as she did to lather it up. I. I. I should be angry that's she's not listening to me. But. I'm honestly happy she didn't stop. Instead she kept washing my hair from right behind me. And I enjoyed every second of it. Especially feeling her body heat radiate from directly behind me. I shouldn't but. But. I can't help it.

"Geez Kagami! I'm jealous! Your hair feels so silky smooth and nice. I honestly don't have to do anything to make it look any better! It's just naturally perfect!" Konata complimented sweetly as she continued washing my hair. I. I don't know how to react to that. I'm. I'm so thankful she said that. But. What. Konata.

I didn't say anything as she continued washing my hair. Then she started rising my hair out which meant she was almost done. No. I don't want it to end. Why. Why don't I want it to end? That's weird. Wanting your friend to continue washing your hair. I. What's happening with me? I want it to end but. Don't .

"Alright I'm done..." She said after she was done rinsing my hair. I didn't want it to end but. Unfortunately it did. Even though I did. And didn't. I don't know.

"A-Alright. I'm getting out now." I said as soon as she stopped touching my hair moving to the edge of the tub. I. I have to get out of here before she doesn't anything else to make me feel. I. I don't know.

"Alright I'll be out in a few." Konata said as she looked away averting her gaze as I got out of the bathtub. Although now I'm really wishing she was watching me. I. Why do I want her to watch me? What. What is wrong with me? What are these strange feelings I'm getting. She usually makes it happen but now they're stronger than ever!

I put my pajamas on then quickly left the bathroom. I sat on the couch and brought my knees up to grab them. What. What was with me back there? Was Konata messing with me that much to butter me up for the competition? No. That can't be it. But. maybe. But. Whatever. I just let her get to me. But. It doesn't feel right. When Konata exited the bathroom in her pajamas I automatically stood up and walked over to her.

"Let's go to bed now." Konata suggested as she put our dirty clothes in the convenience store bag which I'm assuming is the dirty laundry bag. I simply nodded and we both turned and headed into the bedroom. When we went in I made a startling discovery. There was only one bed. What the hell!?

"Damn, so much for a nice hotel. There's only one bed!" I pointed out as I noticed the single bed in the corner of the room. Seriously with such nice living commodities you think they would put in more than one bed!

"I know, I noticed it when I checked earlier." The short girl replied nonchalantly. Oh of course you checked the rooms when you got in so of course you noticed and-Wait a minute!

"You should've said something!" I almost shouted in anger as I looked at her with my eye twitching, "Because now we have to decide whose sleeping in the bed and who's sleeping on the couch!" I frustratingly said as I looked back at the bed. Seriously why didn't you bring this up earlier? There's no way I'm sleeping on the couch by the way. I'm the one competing so I'm getting the freaking bed!

"No need, we're going to sleep together!' Konata denied before suggesting-Excuse me!?

"Wh-What the hell did you say?" I shouted in disbelief as I looked at her stunned. Konata looking back at me not seriously but. Well. Gently.

"We're going to sleep together." She said a bit softer as she titled her head and smiled a little. Trying to be cute I guess to try and lower my guard. Well. It's not going to work this time!

"Like hell we are! There's no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as you!" I denied as I folded my arms and backed up a little. She better not pull that 'I can say I slept in the same bed with a pageant winner' crap again.

"Kagami, like I said I'm going to make sure you're at peak performance tomorrow, no matter what! And it's scientifically proven that if you sleep with your arms around someone you will have a much better night's rest" She answered almost repeating what she said earlier. Though. Not as determined or serious. But still in that gentle and sweet tone. Oh I see. Didn't work the first time so you're changing it up! Still not going to work!

"I don't care what the hell you make up! I just took a bath with you! There's no way I'm sleeping next to you!" I still denied as I shook my head now feeling a little embarrassed due to her sweet tone which is a rarity. I'm starting to blush a bit. But I know her game and she's totally not going to have her way this time!

"Why? Does sleeping next to your friend that horrible and unappealing?" Konata then said sounding a little sad and disappointed as she looked down slightly. W-Wait a second. It. I. Ummm.

"N-No. It's just. I. I." I said now feeling bad for resisting her. "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you it's just. I. I. I don't know." I tried to explain but failing as I held my hands up for some reason.

"Come on Kagami...let's go to bed." Konata then said almost in a whisper as she took my hand and starting to lead me to the only bed. Why am I letting her do this? What happened to all my determination earlier? Geez. How does she do that!

"A-Alright...but if you try anything I'll...I'll..." I reluctantly agreed trying to muster up a threat against her. But. Not able to.

"Just relax. I didn't do anything in the bath so why would I do something now?" She then said softly as she led me in front of the bed. Geez. She. She's messing with my emotions again. I. I should stop this. But. I can't. I. I don't want to. I. She's got me.

"Alright you get into bed first." She then said as she moved the blanket up so I could get under then. I didn't make any kind of response and just slowly sunk underneath the blanket.

After I did that I saw Konata slowly crawl under the covers right next to me. Although this time I was facing her back instead of her facing mine. And like in the bath I could feel her presence and heat instantly with her being this close. And like before it was equally intoxicating. I did my best to keep my breathing under control. Although it was really hard because she scooted really close to me to the point where she was a few centimeters away from me.

"Ok. Now put your arms around my waist." Konata then said, practically ordering me. Normally I would shout and yell at her then push her away. But. Instead. I slowly moved my arms around her waist and. O-Oh. Oh my god. This. This is incredible. She-She. She's so soft and. and. warm. and I like that's she small. She perfectly fits in my arms so I can hold her. Like it was meant to be. I-I've. I've. I've felt this comfortable in any bed before. It's so comforting!

"There...comfortable Kagami?" Konata asked as if sensing my happiness and delight. She'll. She'll just rub it in if I tell her. So. So. I'll just lie to her. If I can. This just feels. So. So good!

"A-A little..." I replied trying to make it seem like an insignificant thing as I felt my face heat up more. And. My arms felt a little outstretched so. So. I brought her even closer to me and then tightened my grip around her. I-It. It felt so. Good. But. But. W-Why?

"I knew you would be." She replied with a giggle undoubtedly seeing through my rouse. Especially after I brought her even closer to me. S-Seriously. Why did I do that?

"Now try and get some rest. Goodnight Kagami." Konata then said almost in a whisper and she made a sigh of peaceful relief. Does. Does she feel the same way right now? N-No. Impossible. That's just impossible! Right?

"G-Goodnight, K-Konata." I said in response as I closed my eyes. Feeling like I could easily fall asleep right here at any second.

I felt more comfortable than I ever have in my entire life. I want to stay like this forever. It just feels so comfortable and relaxing. Why does holding her feel this good? Especially after what she's done to me throughout the entire day. No. My entire time I've known her. Why? I mean she's hugged me hundreds of times before. And. They've felt good too. I mean hugs usually do after all. But. Why does holding her feel so great? I. I. I love holding her in my arms.

My thoughts were interrupted when Konata rolled over and was now face to face with me. "K-Konata..." I called in a dazed tone as I was about ready to fall asleep. I could see her sleepy smiling face look at me.

"Sorry, but this is more comfortable." She said softly as she moved her head and nuzzled against my neck. Sighing again and then closing her eyes. I. I. I agree. This. This is so much better. I. I can't get enough of this. I rested my chin on top of head, smiled and closed my eyes.

This is the best night of my life.

**PREVIEW**

"Hey Kagami. Did you sleep well?"

"S-Shut up!"

"You were holding me so tight I thought you were about to choke me!"

"Maybe I should've if it would mean you wouldn't tease me right now!"

"Now that you're rested you should be fully prepared for the battle that lies ahead!"

"You mean the one where I pound you into the ground!?"

"Next time on TOBP! "Return to the Frontlines!" Time to get back into the fight Kagami!"

"The only fight I'm going to do is the fight where I beat you up!"

**Authors Notes**

Of course first off the insert song for this Chapter was "Sharp#" by NEGOTO which is the Second OP to Gundam AGE...OF COURSE A FLIPPING GUNDAM SONG IN A STORY BEING UPDATED ALONGSIDE A GUNDAM SHOW THAT IS MOTIVATED BY A GUNDAM SHOW! DALEK SAXON! WHY DON'T YOU AND GUNDAM JUST -censored- ALREADY SINCE YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH! well...shut up...

Well that was dreadful. Yuri up the ass. I mean it's so forced and meaningless. At least Kagami is aware she has feelings for Konata of some kind and she's affecting her unlike the main story Kagami who has to be hit upside the head with a sledgehammer to realize things! And is it just me or am I getting worse all the time...if that's possible I mean geez. I tried not doing the ... thing that much which makes this chapter sticks out like a sore thumb... I just love the ... so leave me alone. I'm returning back my old style again but that's why I like doing...unless you people like it like this. In which case I don't care and I'm still going to do it my way! Also why does it feel like every freaking chapter is 3 seconds away from turning into a lemon...I mean really...this is garbage...can I quit now? Ironically enough the Episode of Gundam Build Fighters wasn't very Tournament heavy and this one weren't either...so it's like both things dropped for a second...funny right...

Do I even need to say that Chapter 8 will be here next Monday after Episode 8 of Gundam Build Fighters? I think it should be well known by now...but just in case I guess. Chapter 8 will get here when I watch Episode 8 of Gundam Build Fighters...so there...

And until Gundam Build Fighters injects me with joy to where I write this filth some more I am the notoriously infamous Dalek Saxon...SAYONARA!


End file.
